Ovarian Grievance
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Sara is diagnosed with an ovarian tumor. This is based loosely on a true story. UPDATE: Chapter 16 is FINALLY up and running! Completed
1. The Diagnosis

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Sara is diagnosed with a benign ovarian tumor.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Diagnosis

Sara was lying impatiently in the hospital bed in the ER. Nick was sitting on the chair next the bed. They were both waiting for the results of some tests the doctor performed on her to find out what's wrong with her.

"Whatever the doctor says," Nick said gently stroking her hair. "I'll be here for you."

"I know you will," Sara gave him a small smile. "Where is that damn doctor?"

"She's still tending to another patient," he told her. "Just relax and she'll be here soon."

"I hate emergency rooms," she hissed. "It seems like they take too long."

"I hate them as much as you do," he sighed. "I don't want to be reminded of the last time I was in one. Damn that Walter Gordon!"

The medication that kept Sara calm for her abdominal and pelvic CT Scans had made her sleepy so she drifted off to a slumber. As she slept, the doctor approached Nick with a blank look on her face.

"Dr. Chamberlain, what's wrong with my fiancée?" Nick asked with agitation in his voice.

"Mr. Stokes, may I have a word outside the room?" Dr. Chamberlain asked softly.

"Sara is asleep," Nick told her. "Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me here."

"Okay, I'll tell you," she said. "Ms. Sidle has an ovarian teratoma and it looks like it's a huge one."

"Whoa, are you saying my fiancée has ovarian cancer?" he asked anxiously.

"She has a tumor or a dermoid cyst," she replied. "However, 999 out of 1,000 times, it's benign."

"Are you going to admit her?" he asked.

"I would rather she follow up with her gynecologist as soon as possible," she replied.

"So, you are telling me she can go home and wait for her doctor to decide what to do next," he shrugged.

"Those are the instructions," she replied. "Does she have her appointment with her gynecologist scheduled within the next few days? She needs to see him or her right away."

"She seeing her tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"I am going to print out the information and a prescription for a pain reliever," she said. "As soon as she wakes up from the sedative, tell her what she has."

Nick nodded and Dr. Chamberlain left to finish the visit. He slumped back on the chair next to Sara's bed and put his hands on his face in frustration.

_Flashback_

_Greg, Warrick and Sara were at Dr. Robbins autopsy room meeting with the medical examiner about the body found in the fountains of the Bellagio. It was a male in his late teens and appeared to be wealthy._

_"He didn't drown," Dr. Robbins said bluntly. "There wasn't any water in his lungs. He was killed elsewhere."_

_"What about the cause of death?" Sara asked as she clutched her right side._

_Warrick and Greg looked at Sara with concern. She had been doing that since the start of shift and they wondered if Nick knew about this. She had also been feeling gassy and dismissed it as something she ate that made her feel that way. At least she didn't contaminate their crime scene. That was a great comfort for her partners of the night and that Ecklie wouldn't chew her out again._

_"This poor fellow suffered terribly," Dr. Robbins reported. "He was bludgeoned by a blunt object, asphyxiated, and strangled. There might be some other factors contributing to his death. I sent a sample of his blood to toxicology for analysis."_

_"There were some unknown fibers that Trace is looking at as we are here," Greg added._

_"I'll visit Hodges to see what he has for us," Sara offered._

_"Sara, let me take care of that," Warrick insisted. "You are going to the break room and sit on the couch. You have been holding on to your right side on-again and off-again. I had seen you at times rubbing the middle of your back on the right side. I am surprised Nick didn't stop you from coming to work."_

_"Nick doesn't know," she hissed. "I am okay and I am going to talk with Hodges."_

_Just when Sara was about to take a step out of autopsy room, Greg grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the break room._

_"Greg, I am going to kick your ass and Nick will help me!" Sara snapped as she already was in the break room._

_"Hey Sara, didn't Warrick tell you we will take care of everything?" Greg asked. "Just sit or lie down and relax. If I see Nick, I'll send him to you. He is still with Grissom and Catherine processing that 419 at Caesar's Palace."_

_Sara didn't realize how long she was napping on the break room couch until she heard an unfocused voice belonging to a certain Texan. She felt herself being gently shaken, but didn't open her eyes yet._

_"Wake up, Sweetie!" the voice said clearer._

_She fluttered her eyes open and saw it was Nick gingerly attempting to wake her up._

_"Greggo told me I would find you here," Nick smiled and turned serious when he saw her clutching on to her right side. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_"I started feeling pains around here at the beginning of shift," Sara explained. "It was more like a gassy type pain. I could also feel it radiating in the middle of my back on the right side. It's worse when I sit or lay down."_

_"I am going to speak with Doc Robbins to ask him to give you a brief exam and see what he wants you to do next," he said. "I'll be right back ASAP. Don't get up! Just relax!"_

_Fifteen minutes later, Nick returned to the break room with Dr. Robbins in tow._

_"Nick was telling me about your symptoms," Dr. Robbins said. "I am just going to touch your abdominal area. If there's any area that gives you any discomfort, let me know. Don't be Ms. Stoic or Ms. Tough Woman. You can scream if you'd want."_

_Sara nodded as Dr. Robbins felt around her abdomen with some pressure. She loudly groaned when he touched the lower right area._

_"Nick, you need to take Sara to Desert Palm Hospital immediately," Dr. Robbins told the younger man. "She could have appendicitis."_

_"I'll go tell Grissom that I am taking her to Desert Palm," Nick said._

_"Shift is almost over anyway," Sara said. "You could take me there anyway."_

_"No, I have to tell him anyway," Nick smirked. "I'll be right back."_

_A few minutes later Nick returned to the break room and found Sara fully awake and sitting on the couch._

_"Hey, I spoke with Grissom," Nick said. "I told him what happened and that I am taking you to the hospital."_

_"What did he say?" Sara asked._

_"He told me that it was fine with him," he replied. "Shift is over and that we could leave. However, he wants to know if it's appendicitis or not."_

_"We'll tell everyone as soon as we know," she sighed. "They need to know what it's going on with me."_

_"Here, let me help you," he smiled as he gently pulled her up from the couch._

_As soon as they left the lab, they were in Nick's Tahoe. He let Sara play her favorite CD. The ride to Desert Palm was mostly in silence since Sara was looking out the window. She looked at Nick when she started to feel a little pain._

_"Can we stop over at the urgent care center?" Sara asked with a whine._

_"No, I've been ordered to take you to Desert Palm," Nick replied sternly._

_Sara whimpered loudly._

_"Okay, I'll make a deal with you," he reluctantly relented. "We'll go to Urgent Care. However, if the doctor there says you have to go to the ER, you are going whether you like it or not. Do we have a deal?"_

_"Sure, just take me to Urgent Care," she hissed._

_As soon as they arrived at Urgent Care, Sara was able to see a doctor right away. She was given an examination in which she screamed when the doctor touch lower right quadrant. The doctor ordered a CBC test and had Sara wait in the exam room. Nick was there with her to calm her down during the wait._

_"Ms. Sidle, I have the results of your blood test," the doctor said. "Your white blood cell count is slightly elevated. I would like to give you a CT scan to rule out appendicitis, but our machine is undergoing maintenance at the moment. I am sending you to the ER of Desert Palm Hospital."_

_"I don't think I have appendicitis," Sara gasped. "You told me my temperature was normal."_

_"Yes, but the pain in the right lower quadrant," the doctor replied. "That tells me it could be appendicitis."_

_Sara just sat on a chair just taking in the preliminary diagnosis_.

_"It looks like you are going to the ER after all," Nick said._

_"Shut up, Nick!" Sara hissed._

_"Mr. Stokes, is your fiancée always this stubborn?" the doctor whispered to Nick._

_"Yes, she is," Nick whispered back. "I love her very much anyway."_

_The doctor left to contact Desert Palm about Sara, but not before telling her and Nick can wait in the waiting area. It was just to let the hospital know that a patient would be arriving soon and her information was faxed. The doctor told them that the ER is waiting for Sara._

_"Tell them that you are going in for a CT scan," the doctor told Sara. "I know it indicates that in the fax, but they occasionally get clueless when it comes to our patients here. Get better soon."_

_"Thank you," Sara replied as she and Nick left the facility._

_Sara got a bed after checking in, waiting about an hour and Nick's protest. She had been through the ringer with a few tests. She had to endure drinking some nasty tasting solution before getting that CT scan. The nurse gave her some medicine to keep her calm during the procedure. After she had the CT scan done, she was taken back to her room and she dozed off three times._

_End of Flashback_

"Nick, what time is it?" Sara asked as she slowly woke up. "When do I get to go home?"

"It's about 2 in the afternoon," Nick smiled. "We are going home as soon as Dr. Chamberlain gives you your discharge papers and prescriptions."

"They aren't going to admit me?" she asked.

"The good news is that you don't have appendicitis," he replied. "The bad news is that you have an ovarian teratoma."

"What's that?" she asked. "Is that cancerous?"

"It's a tumor," he calmly explained. "It's mostly benign. Dr. Chamberlain will explain to you as soon as she returns."

As if on cue, Dr. Chamberlain returned to the room carrying a few papers.

"Ms. Sidle, here are your discharge papers," Dr. Chamberlain smiled. "I am giving you a prescription for a painkiller. Take it is you need it. Follow up with Dr. Rogers soon."

"Can you explain to me what an ovarian teratoma is?" Sara asked not allowing the doctor to finish.

"It's another name for a dermoid cyst," Dr. Chamberlain said. "These rascals are benign 999 out of 1,000 times. I know you are afraid about have that one that's cancerous, but I doubt that. Just sign these and here's a copy for your records. When you get home, just get some rest. The nurse will be here to remove the IV and you can change back to your street clothes. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Sara said as she read and signed the papers.

Sara's nurse came by to remove the IV and put a small bandage on her hand. Both Dr. Chamberlain and the nurse left to allow Sara to change. Nick left with the doctor's copy of the papers to give to her and allowed Sara some privacy as she changed. When he returned to her room, she was dressed. She took her purse while Nick took the patient's copy of the discharge papers and the prescription. They walked out of the ER and into the parking lot when Nick's cell phone started to ring.

"Stokes," he answered the phone.

"Hey Nicky, this is Catherine," a woman's voice on the other end said. "Grissom and Dr. Robbins told me about Sara. How is she doing?"

"She has an ovarian teratoma or dermoid cyst," he said.

"Is it cancerous?" she asked.

"Most of the time it's benign," he explained. "Catherine, I have to go. Sara and I are both tired and we'd like to go home soon."

"I'll let you go," she said. "Grissom told me to tell you that you have the next two days off. He's pulling two people from Days to cover you. I have to ask Dr. Robbins about ovarian teratomas and dermoid cysts or look them up on the internet. Get home safely and rest. Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Catherine and we'll see you later," he said and they hung up.

After they arrived at home, they ate some leftover baked ziti with a salad. They went to sleep about two hours later. Nick had a protective arm around Sara's waist as they slept a somewhat anxious sleep.

TBC


	2. The Confirmation

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

On her visit with her gynecologist, Sara learns what will happen to her next.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

A/N2: A few of you wrote in your reviews expressing concern for my wellbeing. I'll make this really short. I had the pains on February 1 in which I was diagnosed with the ovarian teratoma. My surgery was on March 29. Fortunately, it was benign. I missed about two and half weeks of classes, but I got an A in one class and a B in another. I'm feeling better, but I get the occasional soreness. Once again, thank you for your concern!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Confirmation

_Waiting Room_

Nick was sitting in the waiting room of his fiancée's gynecologist reading a book about birds his mom gave him for his birthday. He wanted to be there for Sara as Dr. Rogers was examining her, but she insisted he sit and wait. She didn't want a man in the examining room while she was getting an internal exam. However, Nick wanted to make sure Sara gave Dr. Rogers a copy of the results from the ER and urgent care. A nurse came out to the waiting area looking someone or something.

"I am looking for the fiancé of Ms. Sara Sidle," she said.

"That would be me," Nick replied as he got up. "I am Nick Stokes. Is there anything wrong with Sara?"

"Ms. Sidle asked that you join her," she said.

"She's banned me from the examining room," he was confused. "Why does she want me there?"

"Dr. Rogers just finished examining Ms. Sidle," she said. "They are at her office to discuss the results of the test. Follow me and you can see your fiancée."

_Dr. Rogers' Office_

Nick followed the nurse to an office. He immediately saw Sara and Dr. Rogers sitting across from each other. When he entered, Dr. Rogers got up from her chair the minute she saw him.

"Nick, we were waiting for you to come in," Dr. Rogers said as they shook hands. "Have a seat next to Sara and we'll discuss the results. I'll answer questions, if you have any to ask me."

He saw Sara and concern immediately grew for her. She gave him a pained look and his heart broke for her. As soon as he was seated, he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They looked at Dr. Rogers to initiate the discussion.

"I am going to be forward with you," Dr. Rogers started. "You don't want an ovarian teratoma in your body. That sucker is a nuisance and is extremely painful when it twists which explains the pains you experienced at work. It's going to have to come out."

"Are you saying that I have to have surgery?" Sara asked.

"Sara, would you rather have that thing stay in your body and grow bigger?" Nick asked.

"No, but I don't want to miss work," Sara protested.

"Refresh my memory," Dr. Rogers said. "What do the two of you do?"

"We are criminalists with the Las Vegas Crime Lab," Sara responded.

Nick suppressed the temptation to tell Dr. Rogers that Sara is a workaholic. He knew that Sara would make him pay for that somewhat rude remark. It was more important that he was supportive of her in her ordeal. That was not a time to make any stupid comments whether warranted or not.

"I think that you could do some light work two weeks after the surgery," Dr. Rogers said. "That is my opinion. You still need to ask the surgeon when you see her."

"How big do you think it is?" Sara asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the films of the CT Scan," Dr. Rogers responded. "I do have the written report of the results. Judging by the measurements the CT scan had picked up, I'd have to say it is the size of an orange."

"I wonder how long I have had this problem," Sara was stunned over what was happening to her.

"Some women are born with tendency to have an ovarian teratoma," Dr. Rogers said. "There are some women who develop them at some point in their lives. You probably are the former."

"Can she still have children?" Nick asked with a subtle amount of anxiety in his voice.

"It all depends upon what the surgeon has to say," Dr. Rogers tried to reassure the anxious couple. "If the problem is contained and taken care of in that one ovary, then I don't see any reason why she can't have children. Again, you have to discuss that with the surgeon."

Nick and Sara relaxed a little after hearing the possible good news. They still were concerned about the surgery and Dr. Rogers picked up on that.

"Don't worry," she said. "They'll take good care of you, Sara."

"I sure hope they do," Sara gave a small grin.

"If you don't have any other questions," Dr. Rogers said. "Go to the scheduling area and make an appointment to see Dr. Calabrese. She's a wonderful surgeon. She took great care of a daughter of one of my daughters' teachers when the young woman had an ovarian cyst."

They got up from their chairs and Dr. Rogers shook Sara and Nick's hands. She showed them to the scheduling station so Sara could make her appointment with Dr. Calabrese. Nick and Sara walked to the area holding hands. They were met with a perky receptionist who looked like she was a recent college graduate.

"Ms. Sara Sidle, let's schedule your appointment with Dr. Calabrese," she said with a smile. "How does next Thursday at 11:30 AM sound to you?"

"That's fine with us," Sara said after she checked her calendar.

"You need to check in at 11:15 AM," the receptionist gave Sara a card with Dr. Calabrese's name circled and the date and time written.

"Okay, so I have to check in fifteen minutes before my scheduled appointment," Sara wanted to clarify the check in time.

"That's what I told you," the receptionist said warmly. "You are all set. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too," Sara and Nick said in unison.

Once they left the building, Sara took out her cell phone and dialed Catherine's number.

"Willows!" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Catherine, it's me, Sara," Sara replied.

"Did you have your appointment with your gynecologist, yet?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I just did," Sara sighed trying to hide the slight waver in her voice.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine asked when she picked up on the waver that the younger women tried to hide.

"The teratoma has to come out," Sara said. "I have to undergo surgery."

"Is Nick taking you to Desert Palm?" Catherine asked with deep concern.

"No, I made an appointment to see the surgeon next Thursday morning," Sara answered. "We'll see what she has to say and when I will have the surgery."

"I'll tell Grissom, Warrick, Greg, Doctor Robbins and Brass about your news," Catherine said. "I won't tell Ecklie and Hodges, so don't worry about them. Just relax and keep calm. Again, if you need anything, just let me know. I'll see you soon and tell Nick I said hi."

"I will and thank you," Sara smiled and the two women hung up.

"Was that Catherine?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and I told her what the doctor told us," Sara responded. "She said hi, by the way."

"I'll call her later," he smiled.

"Let's go home," she said.

"No, I am taking you to the Olive Garden for lunch," he smirked. "Don't argue with me, you deserve a spontaneous lunch date with your fiancé. I'll give you a massage when we get home."

Sara didn't say a word in argument to Nick's plans. After they both got inside Nick's Tahoe, they drove off to the Olive Garden. She was able to put her anxieties about the tumor and the upcoming surgery out of her head and enjoy herself with Nick.

TBC


	3. The Pizza Distraction

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Catherine invites Sara and Nick for pizza. Who else will show up? Expect little discussions about a crime, kittens, Nick's ordeal from last year, food (of course!) and relationships.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Pizza Distraction

Catherine was standing in the waiting area of California Pizza Kitchen. She looked every few seconds to see if her lunch companions had arrived. It would be another two minutes until she saw Warrick walking towards the door and entered.

"Hey Catherine, I thought I was the first one here," Warrick smiled. "How long have you been waiting?"

"I was here about ten minutes," Catherine replied. "Looks like we have to wait for Nick and Sara."

"Did Sara meet with the surgeon?" he asked.

"No, she's going to meet with her this coming Thursday," she smiled. "She is kind of stressed out about it."

"I am sure that the doctor will take very good care of her," he said and he looked out the window to see Nick and Sara walking towards the door. "Catherine, I see them coming."

Nick opened the door and let Sara enter the restaurant first before he did. He saw Warrick and the two men did their famous handshake while Catherine and Sara laughed at them.

"Sara, how are you holding up?" Warrick asked.

"I am feeling a little better from the attack," Sara gave him a light smile. "I don't have much as pain as I did the other day."

"That's good to know," Warrick smiled. "Catherine, did you put your name down and the number of your party?"

"I did just before you arrived," Catherine replied. "We have a fifteen minute wait, but I have a feeling it will be sooner than that."

"I hope they seat us really soon," Nick protested. "I am starving!"

"Shut up, Nick," Sara chuckled. "You ate an entire stack of pancakes for breakfast after at our favorite diner shift ended."

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't get hungry for pizza!" Nick whined.

"Willows, party of four, your table's ready," the hostess said as she took four menus. "Follow me, please."

The four CSIs followed the hostess to a table for four. Nick and Warrick each pulled out a chair for Sara and Catherine respectively. The two women took their seats and the men gently pushed the chairs slightly forward. Nick and Warrick sat themselves in the empty chairs. Almost instantly, they perused through the menu and agreed to share the Spinach and Artichoke Dip for an appetizer. Catherine ordered a Shrimp Scampi pizza. Warrick asked for a pizza with Roasted Garlic Chicken. It would be obvious that Nick would have his with Carne Asada. Sara decided upon the Wild Mushroom pizza on Honey Wheat crust. Catherine and Sara split a liter of San Pellegrino while Nick and Warrick each ordered an iced tea.

"Catherine, who do you think killed our victim?" Nick asked.

"I think his very young gold digging bimbo wife," Catherine said. "I think she has the makings of a black widow."

"No, it's has to be his two oldest children," Sara offered. "He cut them off without a cent and that's clearly a motive."

"I think it's his first wife," Warrick suggested. "She wanted to make him suffer for all that mental cruelty she endured while she was married to him and after the divorce."

"I doubt the first wife did it," Nick shook his head. "Vartann had her alibi checked and he confirmed that she wasn't anywhere near the crime scene. Her second husband and both stepdaughters were able to vouch for her."

Before anyone could get another opinion across, their waitress arrived with their beverages and told them that their appetizer will arrive in a few minutes.

"Why are we discussing the case?" Sara wanted to know after the waitress was out of earshot. "Shouldn't we talk about something completely different?"

"We don't want to you to get stressed out over your ovarian grievance," Nick responded in his concerned tone of voice. "Catherine invited us here to have fun and to eat good food. Of course, we don't have to discuss the case any further if you don't want to."

"Let's see what Hodges and the new DNA girl have to say," Sara sighed. "Still, I think it's either the oldest daughter and/or the oldest son. I respect your opinions, but let's wait until we know for sure. Nick and Warrick, don't even think about betting on this one."

"Sara, we hadn't bet on a case in nearly a year," Warrick said.

"Don't remind me!" Nick gasped. "That was before I was kidnapped and buried alive. Another thing, I don't think a coin toss doesn't qualify as a bet. I think the last time we bet on a case was before fucking Ecklie split the team."

"As much as I want to see two buddies have a friendly banter about betting on cases," Catherine smirked. "I don't think it would be a great idea to discuss anything case related at this time."

"Here is your Spinach and Artichoke Dip," the waitress said as she put the dish of the dip and chips in the middle of the table. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," the four CSIs said and their waitress disappeared.

"Sara, tell Catherine and Warrick about Sphinx and Nefertiti," Nick smiled after he had eaten a chip with the dip.

"Who are Sphinx and Nefertiti?" Warrick asked before he took his first chip and dipped it into the creamy dip.

"They are two kittens I gave Sara as Christmas presents," Nick beamed with pride. "Sphinx is a grey shorthair and Nefertiti is a longhair tortoiseshell. My brother and one of my sisters each had a cat that had kittens around the same time. I got Sphinx from my sister's cat and Nefertiti from my brother's. Sara and I went to Dallas to spend Christmas with my family and I surprised her with our little feline babies."

"Both kittens never cease to amaze us in how much trouble they get themselves into," Sara chuckled. "One time, Sphinx was asleep in our bed and Nefertiti wanted to lie on Nick's pillow. She already was on our bed when I saw her trying to get to the pillow. I thought she and Sphinx would have a kitten fight, but she leapt over her lazy companion and slept on the pillow."

"That was during our bedtime," Nick added. "By the time Sara and I were about to get to bed, Sphinx got off and went to who knows where. I almost crushed Nefertiti with my head. That tortoiseshell was lucky that she narrowly escaped. Other than their little shenanigans, they are sweet little kitties."

"You really can't get mad at them," Sara pointed out and got a look from Nick. "Well, even if you did, it wouldn't last long."

A few minutes after they finished their appetizers, the waitress took the dishes away and told them their pizzas were baking in the oven. It would be another few minutes when their food came and the aroma permeated their noses.

"If the smell of the food doesn't stimulate my appetite," Sara smirked. "I don't know what will."

"So that means you will kiss me after I finish eating my carne asada pizza," Nick chuckled and winced after Sara gave in a soft kick in the leg.

"No, but I will after will share a tiramisu," Sara smiled as she took her first bite of her pizza.

"I'll hold you to that, Sunshine," Nick beamed and cut a slice of his pizza.

"You know that you look so adorable together," Catherine observed after she swallowed a piece of the Shrimp Scampi pizza.

Warrick just smiled as he chewed on a bite of his pizza. He was glad that two of his friends were so much in love. He also knew that Nick would be good for Sara. They just complemented each other. When Nick was kidnapped, buried alive and his ordeal was on live feed, everyone in the Crime Lab was on edge. Warrick may have been a major guilt trip seeing the young man he considered a brother struggling in that box, but it was Sara that wasn't taking it really bad. He remembered seeing Nick's parents comfort Sara and vice versa and his heart broke for the three people.

"Warrick, are you staring into space?" Nick asked waving his hand in front of Warrick's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Warrick lied. "I was just thinking about last year."

"It looks like you are in outer space," Sara giggled. "Earth to Warrick, come in Warrick."

Leave it to a pizza distraction to keep Sara's mind off her predicament, Warrick thought.

"Sara, he's still here physically," Nick chuckled. "Mentally, that is another matter."

"You are so funny Nick," Warrick feigned being offended.

"Guys, grow up!" Catherine hissed.

"It's no wonder girls mature faster than boys," Sara whispered so only Catherine could hear her.

"What are talking about?" Warrick asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Bro," Nick chuckled. "I think I am going to have to tickle it out of Sara when we get home though."

"That is if she doesn't kill you first," Warrick lightly joked. "I wouldn't want to see Ecklie process the scene."

"I don't think she would do something like that," Nick countered.

"I just wanted to warn you in case she does," Warrick smiled.

They finished their pizzas and shared a few jokes about Ecklie and Hodges. Their waitress came by to take their empty plates and left to take them to be washed. She returned with their dessert order. Nick and Sara ordered a Tiramisu to share while Catherine and Warrick agreed to split a Chocolate Soufflé Cake a la mode. The waitress asked if they wanted coffee, but that was politely declined. Each couple offered to allow the other a small taste of their dessert. It would be another few minutes until she returned with their desserts.

"That chocolate soufflé cake is awesome," Nick smiled after savoring the small bite that Warrick and Catherine allowed him and Sara each to have. "Whenever Sara and I have this, we have it plain. Eating this with a little ice cream makes in a little richer and creamier."

"Warrick and I are happy that you and Sara enjoyed it," Catherine beamed. "By the way, your tiramisu was delicious."

"I have to eat my share of it before Nick eats it all up," Sara chuckled.

"You probably have to play tonsil hockey to get your share back if Nick devours the entire thing," Warrick teased.

"No, I would have ordered one to take home for her," Nick grinned. "Anyone, we are going to share a tiramisu and that's what we're going to do. I would never steal Sara's share of our tiramisu or any other dessert that we split."

As the desserts were being devoured, Warrick and Catherine just smirked at the other couple. They were amazed how crazy for Sara Nick was and Nick for Sara. Neither wanted to think about how close Sara was to losing Nick last year and the effects if he had died. Now, Sara's condition was in everyone's thoughts. What if the teratoma was a rare malignant one that they feared and Nick would have probably lost Sara forever? That was a thought none of them wanted to have and quickly blocked it out of their minds. Sara was going to be fine and no negative thinking was allowed ever.

When they finished, Catherine asked for the check. As soon as it came, Nick started to take out his wallet, but Catherine held out a hand to stop him. She invited him, Sara and Warrick, the lunch was her treat. Nick offered to give her cash for a tip, but she refused to take it. Catherine placed her credit card to be processed. The waitress took the card and bill. A few moments later, she returned with bill, card and transaction slip. Catherine added a generous tip, totaled the amount, signed the slip, put her credit card back in her purse and took her copy. The four CSIs got up from their chairs and started to leave the restaurant. The waitress approached them, they thanked her and Catherine gave her the restaurant's copy of the slip.

Once they left California Pizza Kitchen, they went to the nearest Starbucks for coffee or tea. This time, it was Nick's treat.

TBC


	4. Meeting the Surgeon, a Lecture, & a Mass

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Sara meets with the surgeon.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

A/N2: I forgot to mention from the previous chapter that the backyard and possibly someone else own 'Sphinx'. He or she isn't a kitten, but a full grown grey cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Meeting the Surgeon, a Lecture and a Massage

Sara was sitting on the examining table taking some calming breaths waiting for the surgeon to arrive. Nick was sitting on the chair that was in the room. Catherine was waiting outside to take over for Nick if seeing something being done to Sara was too much for him to handle. Usually, he wasn't allowed to be in the examining room with her, but he had some questions to ask Dr. Calabrese. He promised to let Catherine take over if Sara would get examined by the doctor whether internal or not.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked Sara.

"Hell yeah, I'm nervous," Sara replied. "What if she wants to call Desert Palm and schedule the surgery for tonight? I don't think Grissom would be happy about that."

"You don't know what Dr. Calabrese would tell us," he tried to calm her. "She might schedule it for tonight, next week or next month. If it turns out to be an emergency, she'll tell you to go to Desert Palm immediately. I don't think Grissom would get mad at you for that. He'd prefer that you put your health above work in a situation like this."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I am getting worked up over this."

"I agree," he smirked. "Sara, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't kill or inflict bodily harm on me."

"I promise," she huffed. "Please, tell me or I will either kill or seriously hurt you!"

"While you were sleeping," he started. "I called my parents to tell them about you and your problem. My mom told me that as soon as we know anything, we should call her right away. She is planning to come here to help care for you. She probably has an airline's website bookmarked. My dad will try to make it."

"Nicholas Stokes, that is one of the sweetest things you have ever done," she was almost crying.

"Is everything okay here?" Catherine asked when she opened the door. "I heard some threat of some serious bodily harm in here."

"Everything's is fine," he said. "We were just talking."

"Sara, if you need me to relieve Nick," Catherine smiled. "Just holler!"

"I will!" Sara winked.

A few minutes later, a tall woman with dark brown hair and in her late 30s, early to mid 40s entered the exam room.

"Ms. Sara Sidle?" the woman asked, Sara nodded and the two women shook hands. "I am Dr. Calabrese. Who is this young man?"

"I'm Nick Stokes," Nick said as he extended his hand and met it with Dr. Calabrese's. "Ms. Sara Sidle is my fiancée."

"Pleased to meet you both," Dr. Calabrese smiled. "I had read the report of your ER visit from about a week ago."

Dr. Calabrese looked at the nervous couple and decided to reassure them.

"Ms. Sidle, the tumor has to come out," Dr. Calabrese started her talk. "These suckers can move around and tend to twist. When they twist, they are extremely painful. I think that's what caused you to visit the ER last week."

Nick took Sara's hand into his and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I am going to be blunt," the surgeon said. "You need to have this surgery or the tumor will get bigger and cause you more grief. You will have a laparotomy since the teratoma is too big for a laparoscopic procedure. We'll put you to sleep, so you won't feel a thing. Sara, do you or Nick have any questions?"

"Could I still have children?" Sara asked.

Nick still couldn't believe that question that Sara just asked Dr. Calabrese. A few years ago, he could listen to her saying that she wasn't maternal enough or didn't want children. Part of that was because she grew up in an abusive environment and was sent to foster homes after her mother was arrested and convicted for the murder of her father. It took a trip to Dallas, Texas two years ago and his numerous nieces and nephews to change Sara's mind. Those kids adored her and she them. They started to call her Aunt Sara although she and Nick were just dating.

"When I go in," Dr. Calabrese replied. "I am going to remove the tumor and possibly the entire affected ovary if the tumor overcomes it. I will check the other one and your uterus. There is a tiny chance that you might have to have a hysterectomy, but it's extremely rare. I will do my best to save your reproductive organs so when you are ready, you can have children."

Both Nick and Sara breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

"How long will Sara be in the hospital?" Nick asked. "What about out of work recuperating?"

Nicky, once again you are lucky that you didn't mention that I'm a recovering workaholic, Sara thought. If you flapped your lips about this, there will be payback later.

"I would say about two to four days in the hospital," Dr. Calabrese said. "As for work, what do you do for a living?"

"We are criminalists or crime scene investigators," Sara said. "We do our work at the lab and in the field."

"You will miss about two or three weeks of work," Dr. Calabrese responded. "However, when you return, I want you to work in the lab exclusively until I examine you about a month later."

"That's good to know," Sara sighed.

"Sara, we'll take very good care of you," Dr. Calabrese reassured her new patient.

"When will I be scheduled for surgery?" Sara asked.

"I will have to check with my assistant and nurse," Dr. Calabrese answered. "We will contact Desert Palm Hospital to schedule an available OR. You will receive a package in the mail that tells you what to do to prepare for the procedure and it will have some forms for you to fill out. If you have another attack of this pain again, have your fiancé or anyone else rush you to Desert Palm immediately for emergency surgery. You don't want this grievance to continue. Now, I am going give you a brief examination today and a thorough one about a week before the schedule surgery."

"Guess, I can take this as my cue to leave and have Catherine take over," Nick smirked as he got up from the chair. "Dr. Calabrese, when will we hear from you about Sara's scheduled surgery?"

"You'll probably hear from my assistant or me in less than a week," Dr. Calabrese smiled.

Nick left the room, briefed Catherine about what was going on, sat down and she entered the exam room.

"Dr. Calabrese, I'm Catherine Willows," Catherine said extending her hand to meet the doctor's and the two women shook hands. "I am a friend and colleague of Nick and Sara's. I'm here to show support for Sara. She banned her own fiancé from seeing her getting examined. I hope she reconsiders this if and when she becomes pregnant."

"It's nice to meet you, Catherine," Dr. Calabrese smiled. "Don't worry, I have seen patients bring their females friends for moral support."

"That's great to know," Catherine smirked.

"Sara, lie back on the table and lift your blouse," Dr. Calabrese said. "I am going to feel around your abdomen. I want to do an internal exam, but I would like to hold off on that until we do the pre-surgical thorough exam. You might feel some slight discomfort. Just feel free to whine if something is uncomfortable."

Sara just nodded as the surgeon was touched several areas of her abdomen. She let out a barely audible moan that only Dr. Calabrese heard when it was close to the vicinity of the lower right quadrant. The surgeon quickly apologized and finished the exam by feeling the lower left quadrant.

"Looks like the tumor hasn't gotten bigger," Dr. Calabrese finally spoke. "So far, I don't see any reason why it should be an emergency procedure at this point in time. My assistant or myself will be in touch with the details. Again, if you feel severe pain in that area, have Nick, Catherine, any other friend or a trusted neighbor rush you to Desert Palm Hospital right away. I will likely perform the emergency surgery, but if I am not there or on call, one of my colleagues will be there. We'll take excellent care of you."

"Thank you for your reassurances," Sara said. "It's nice to meet you and to know that I am in capable hands."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Catherine and Nick," Dr. Calabrese smiled as she shook both Sara and Catherine's hand. "We'll be in touch. Sara, what is the best way to contact you?"

"It's best that you contact me by cell phone," Sara responded. "You can also call my home number, there is answering machine that's on 24/7. Don't contact my work unless it's urgent."

"Have a nice day," Dr. Calabrese beamed.

"Thanks, you too," Sara and Catherine said in unison.

I can't wait until Grissom hands out assignments tonight, Catherine thought as she and Sara left the exam room to meet with Nick. I hope Grissom partners me up with Nick, I'll swat him in the head and give him a big lecture on being there with his fiancée when she has her exam. When Sara has her pre-surgical exam, I'll be there, but I'll make sure Nick is there. The man grew up in a house full of women and couldn't handle being with his own fiancée's examination.

Sara went to the scheduling station and was told that she was all set for the time being. Once the three people left the office, the couple and Catherine made their separate ways and told each other that they will see each other at work.

When shift began, Grissom handed out the assignments. Warrick, Greg and Sara had a 419 at the Venetian. Catherine and Nick had a 414 at Caesar's Palace. Grissom had to meet with Ecklie and the Sheriff for a meeting. Sara and Nick walked together until they separated to be with their partners of the shift. The couple embraced and kissed before parting for their assignments.

On their way to Caesar's Palace, Catherine swatted Nick in the head. He wondered why she did that and why he deserved the swat. She gave him a lecture about being there for his fiancée when she was being examined, even if it's an internal exam. Catherine also mentioned that she will make sure that he will be at that examining room supporting Sara. She also told him that she will be there so she could prevent him from getting out or intervene when Sara threatens to kick him out of the room. That would be a promise and a threat. When the two arrived at the crime scene, they went on about their business.

After shift ended, Nick and Sara were at home. Nick didn't dare tell Sara about what Catherine told him since he didn't want to deal with the fallout of what Sara or Catherine would do to him. He made his famous pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast. When the leisurely conversation filled meal was over, he gave Sara a soothing deep tissue massage with lavender oil. About an hour later, they were both blissfully asleep in each other's arms.

TBC


	5. The Phone Call and the Date

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Sara gets the anticipated phone calls and information about the surgery. Nick has a special night at the Venetian planned for her.

Spoiler: a hint of 'Last Laugh'

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

A/N2: My mom and I created the concept for Sara's entree!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Phone Call and the Date

_About a Week Later_

Sara was still sleeping in the warmth and comfort of Nick's arms in their bed. She didn't care about the important phone call she was about to get at any given moment. At this point, the ovarian teratoma didn't affect her much. Sleep was very blissful, especially with the handsome young man lying next her and embracing her. Unfortunately, that blissful feeling and moments came to an abrupt end with the sound of the telephone ringing. She felt Nick releasing her from his embrace to pick up the phone since he was the closest to it.

"Sidle and Stokes Residence," Nick answered the phone. "This is Nick Stokes speaking."

"Mr. Stokes, is a Ms. Sara Sidle there?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, she is," he responded. "Who is calling?"

"This is Chloe," the woman replied. "I'm Dr. Calabrese's assistant."

"I'll see if she's awake," he told her. "We work in the Graveyard shift. Could you hold on for a moment, please?"

"Sure," Chloe said.

"Sara, are you awake?" he asked.

Sara moaned, fluttered her eyes open and gave Nick one of her famous glares. Nick looked at her apologetically and she softened her glare considerably.

"Nick, who is it?" Sara asked.

"A Chloe from Dr. Calabrese's office is on the phone," Nick said.

"I'll take it," she smiled as she snatched the receiver from Nick's hand. "Chloe, this is Sara Sidle."

"Sara, I am calling on behalf of Dr. Calabrese," Chloe said. "We had contacted the surgical schedulers at Desert Palm Hospital. Dr. Calabrese performs surgeries Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays at Desert Palm. We looked into available dates on her schedule and the schedulers gave us the following possible dates. Do you have a pen and paper with you? A calendar with a pencil would be better."

"Hold on a moment," Sara held the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Nick, could you bring that Texas landscapes calendar with a pencil here?"

"You got it!" Nick smiled as he went to get the calendar and pencil.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Sara winked at him and resume her call. "Chloe, I have a calendar and pencil. Tell me the possible dates, please."

"We have a June 8 at 9:45 AM," Chloe read off the list of dates and times. "Another possibility is June 12 at 11:30 AM or June 16 at 2:00 PM. We'll contact you with the next two days for a definite day and time. On the day we contact you for the actually date and time for your surgery, we'll give you a briefing on what you need to do. We're going to mail out the package of information and forms as soon as we have a date and time scheduled. You also need to make an appointment with Desert Palm for a preadmission registration so on the day of your surgery, it's one less headache to deal with. The number is in your booklet. If you have any questions, feel free to call us."

"I will," Sara smiled.

"Have a nice day!" Chloe said.

"Thanks, you too," Sara replied and the two women hung up.

"Do we have a definite date and time for your surgery?" Nick asked.

"Not yet, but there are three probable ones," Sara smiled showing him the calendar.

"I am going to call my mom," he said as he took the phone.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"He's in Austin hearing a case," he replied as he dialed a number.

"Hello!" a woman's voice answered on the other end.

"Olivia, where's mom?" Nick asked recognizing the voice as one of his sisters.

"She has the day off from work," Olivia said. "She's tending to the horses and the garden. Chuck, the girls and I are staying with mom and dad for a few days as our house is being fumigated."

"Don't tell my boss that," he chuckled. "His area of interest is insects."

"How's Sara doing?" she asked. "Mom told me about what happened to her."

"She's okay, but she has her days," he said. "We met with her surgeon about a week ago. The doctor is a woman and she's very nice. Just a while ago, her assistant called to give Sara a few possible dates and times. We won't know a definite one until she calls back in a day or two."

"Olivia, who is calling?" Jillian Stokes asked on the other end.

"It's my baby brother and your youngest child, Nick," Olivia announced.

"Why the hell didn't you run out and get me?" Jillian hissed. "He could have some news about Sara."

"Mom, Olivia, don't fight about Sara and me," Nick tried to calm the situation on the other end of the line.

"Nick, this is your mother," Jillian said after she took the phone from her daughter. "How are you and Sara doing? You said something about Sara meeting with her surgeon."

"Mom, take a breather," he said. "I am fine! Sara is doing okay considering she has a tumor in her ovary, but it's not bothering her so much now. I'll give the phone to Sara, she can explain meeting with the surgeon better than I can."

"Hello Mrs. Stokes, this is Sara," Sara greeted her future mother-in-law.

"Sara, you are going to be part of the family in about a year," Jillian told her. "Call me Jillian. I was just wondering how the meeting with the surgeon went. Did they set up a date for your surgery?"

"The meeting went well and I liked the doctor," Sara smiled. "She's very sweet. Her assistant called just before we called you and they gave me three possible dates."

"Let me hear them," Jillian calmly insisted. "I still have to make travel arrangements for Bill and myself."

"She gave me June 8, June 12 and June 16," Sara read off the calendar. "In about a day or two, she will let me know when I'll be scheduled."

"Do me a favor," Jillian said. "As soon as you know, give me a call right away. You can call me at work, home or my cell. Nick has the numbers in his address book if you didn't add them to yours."

"Jillian, you will be the first person I contact after I find out," Sara smiled. "Do you want to talk to Nick again?"

"No, I will speak to him some other time," Jillian replied. "I have to continue tending to the horses, the garden and make dinner for seven people. We'll talk soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" Sara smirked and they hung up.

"So, what did my mom tell you?" Nick asked.

"She told me to call her right after Dr. Calabrese's office calls regarding the surgery," she said.

"You asked her if she wanted to talk to me," he said. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she would call you," she replied.

"I just wondered if there was any private future mother-in-law/future daughter-in-law conversation between the two of you that I shouldn't know about," his curiosity piqued him.

"Nick, there wasn't anything of the sorts," she smiled and reassured him.

"Good, now we are going to shower and dress up casually," he announced. "We have the night off thanks to Catherine and Grissom. I have planned a night at the Venetian's Grand Canal Shoppes. We are going on a private and romantic indoor gondola ride. That will be followed by dinner which the restaurant will be a surprise, but I can assure you they do have vegetarian options. However, we won't have dessert there because I am taking you to Häagen Dazs for ice cream sundaes."

"You don't have to do that for me, Nicky," she said.

"I enjoy spoiling my fiancée rotten," he smirked as he stripped down. "I am going to spoil you even more now."

"Just go and shower," she chuckled. "I'll watch 'The New Detectives' on the Discovery Channel."

"Couldn't you watch something in the Food Network?" he smirked and received a glare from Sara. "Okay, you win. I'll take my shower."

Nick had disappeared into the shower. Sara turned on the TV and with the remote control she changed the channel from ESPN to Discovery. The episode of the New Detectives was about the Texas Rangers, she immediately put a tape in the built in VCR and recorded not knowing if Nick had seen it or not. About ten minutes later, Nick emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. His wet hair was slightly spiked.

"Sara, I left plenty of hot water for you," Nick smiled. "What is this episode about?"

"Something that you should know about coming from Texas," Sara beamed. "No, it's not about the Dallas Police Department, Cowboy."

"Oh, this is about the Texas Rangers," he smirked. "A brother-in-law works in their San Antonio office. Another one works in the Houston office. Amber works in the crime lab in their Headquarters. I didn't see this episode and looks like you're taping it. I'll watch it anyway. Go to the shower and use that cherry blossom shower gel that you bought from Bath and Body Works, it's has a soft and pretty scent. I'll be here dried, dressed and wearing that aftershave you love so much."

Sara smiled and chuckled as she entered the bathroom. Nick dried himself, got dressed in a casual suit (slacks and jacket) and shirt. He put a small amount of aftershave and combed his hair. He sat on the foot of the bed and watched the program. He was so absorbed with the show that he wasn't aware that Sara was finished with her shower. Nick almost fell off the bed when he saw her with her hair wrapped in a hair towel and wearing a bathrobe.

"Give me some warning that you're here," Nick protested. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I am so sorry, Nicky," Sara was on the defensive. "You were so engrossed in watching 'The New Detectives' and I tried to get your attention."

"Sara, I apologize for yelling at you," he smirked. "I just want you to make your presence known in the future."

"I'll make a note of that," she smiled and gave him a passionately kiss. "Does this make things better?"

"Yeah!" he happily sighed. "Now get dressed and make yourself gorgeous. You are very beautiful, but this is a special occasion that you need be gorgeous."

"Butter that toast, Nicky!" she giggled as she prepared herself for the night out.

Nick chuckled and reflected upon the first time she told him that. It was when they were investigating a suspicious death that Brass had originally declared an accident. He and Sara were trying to reconstruct the events in a model home. He paid her a compliment and she told him to 'butter that toast'. Now, Nick was still sitting on the foot of the bed waiting for Sara to finish dressing and making herself gorgeous. About half an hour later, Sara emerged wearing aslightly formalblack dress with matching pumps. Her makeup was simple, but very elegant. She had put on the perfume that Nick gave her as a birthday present. Her hair was in a bun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Nick beamed.

"I thought I would render you speechless," Sara chuckled.

"No, you deserve a compliment," he pointed out. "There have been moments that you did render me speechless, but this isn't one of them. Let's get out of the house. There's a night at the Venetian that's calling our names."

"I remember your plans for a gondola ride, dinner and ice cream," her eyes showed excitement.

"One more thing, I ordered a limousine to take us to and from the Venetian," he grinned.

Now. Sara was rendered speechless at the mention of a limousine. In fact, her mouth was opened in disbelief.

_An hour later – The Venetian_

Nick and Sara were sitting in the gondola as their gondolier was singing as he paddled them down the indoor canal. The gondolier felt warmth as he saw Nick gentle snake an arm around Sara and pulled her closer to him. Sara kissed Nick lightly and he kissed her. It was a relaxing and fun way to start off their evening.

Dinner was at a casual eclectic restaurant. They split a large green salad with balsamic vinaigrette and topped with candied pecans. Nick had a filet mignon that was cooked well done with rice pilaf. Sara had a baked polenta stuffed with roasted red peppers, smoked mozzarella cheese and black olives and topped with a light tomato sauce and shave parmesan cheese. Both entrées were served with sautéed seasonal vegetables. Nick gave Sara a spoonful of his rice and she gave him a small amount of her polenta. They each had a glass champagne that they nursed slowly. The conversations ranged from Sara thanking Nick for making her feel special to the latest complaint from Hodges about work to Grissom's latest addition to his specimen collection. When their waiter asked if they wanted any dessert, they politely refused. Nick asked for the check, paid it and left a generous tip.

After walking around the Grand Canal Shoppes area for about an hour, they went to Häagen Dazs. Sara had a sundae with cookie dough and cookies and cream ice creams, hot fudge sauce, whipped cream and cookie crumbs. Nick's was made with triple chocolate and dulce de leche ice creams, caramel sauce, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Sara laughed when Nick tried to take a small amount of her sundae and tried in vain to get the perfect balance of cookie dough and cookies and cream. He made a slight mess, but was able to get a little bit of both while leaving Sara more than plenty to enjoy. Sara on the other hand, managed to get the balance of Nick's flavors in her spoon without making a mess. There wasn't much conversation, but when there was, it was about how delicious the ice was and that while it wasn't Ben and Jerry's, but it was good enough. As soon as they finished, they placed the cups, spoons and dirty napkins into the garbage and left to do some more walking in an around the Venetian.

Two hours later, the limousine picked them up and took them home. Once they were at home, they played briefly with Sphinx and Nefertiti and fed them. Nick put on the television and DVD player. He placed Monty Python's The Life of Brian DVD and they watched the movie. They were looking forward to going to work so they could tell their colleagues about their night out. Sara was temporarily able to put the stress of her pending surgery date out of her mind to have a splendid time with her fiancé.

TBC


	6. Surgery Schedule & Calling Jillian

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

The date of Sara's surgery is scheduled. Both she and Nick call his mom to tell her of the news.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Surgery Scheduled and Calling Jillian

_Two Days Later_

"Nicky, this pesto pizza is awesome," Sara smirked. "Are you hiding the recipe for this delicious pie from me?"

"Sara, you can be really cute at times," Nick chuckled. "It's actually Amy's Pesto Pizza. All I did was preheat the oven, put the frozen pizza in the pan, and placed it in the oven for about 12 minutes. I don't think I have the time or the patience to make a homemade pizza at this time. Maybe I might in the near future."

Nefertiti and Sphinx strutted towards the kitchen since they were hungry. They were just in time since Nick had just finished washing the dishes and warmed the food for the kittens. They were meowing loudly when Nick brought the food dish to the floor. The little creatures started to eat like their people starved them for a week.

"Sphinx and Nefertiti aren't kittens," Sara chuckled. "They are baby miniature horses. Well, they at least eat like them."

"That's really cute, Sara," Nick smirked. "One of my cousins has a horse ranch outside of San Antonio and some of her horses are miniatures. She may agree or disagree about that remark on miniature horses."

"I won't argue with her," she said. "Nick, I think our 'babies' will get too fat if they continue eat like little pigs."

"Do you remember what the vet told us?" he asked and she nodded. "Kittens need to eat to grow into cats."

Before Nick could continue, the phone rang. Sara ran to check on the Caller ID and immediately picked up."

"Hello, Sidle and Stokes Residence," Sara said. "This is Sara Sidle speaking."

"Sara, this is Chloe calling from Dr. Calabrese's office," the woman on the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay," Sara replied. "How have you been?"

"I am fine and keeping busy," Chloe chuckled. "Do you have that calendar with you as well as a piece of blank paper on hand? I am going to give you your scheduled appointment for your surgery and some information on what do to prepare for it. Don't worry if you can't write down everything, we're going to send you the package with all the forms and information today. You should get it by tomorrow or the next day."

Sara walked around to find a pen, the Texas landscapes calendar and a sheet of paper she took from the printer. Nick saw her and gave her a questioning look. Sara gave a look saying that he will find out soon.

"Chloe, I am sorry for making you wait," Sara apologized.

"No, that's okay," Chloe reassured her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sara smiled.

"Your surgery has been scheduled for June 16 at 2:00 PM," Chloe started. "You aren't allowed to eat or drink anything after midnight prior to your surgery. If you are taking any herbal supplements, stop two weeks prior to your procedure. Your pre-surgical appointment with Dr. Calabrese is on June 7 at 3:30 PM. You need to do your lab work 7-10 days before your surgery. You'll also have to schedule your preadmission registration appointment with Desert Palm Hospital. In your package, there will be a booklet with a few forms. You need to fill them out before your preadmission appointment. I've also scheduled your post-surgical appointments. The first is your two week follow up for July 5 at 11:30 AM. The second is your six week follow up for July 28 at 1:45 PM. Like I said before, if you missed jotting down anything I said, don't worry, all the information will be in the package. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call us."

"Thank you for telling me all this information," Sara said.

"You're welcome," Chloe smiled. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too," Sara beamed and they hung up.

"So, your surgery is scheduled for June 16 at 2 PM?" Nick asked when he looked at the calendar.

"That's what I wrote in the calendar," she told him. "There are dates for appointments and notes. Chloe is going to send me a package with the information and forms today and I'll probably get it either today or tomorrow."

"Hey, you promised that my mom would be the first to know," he said. "It's 1:20 here in Vegas, but it's 2:20 in Dallas. She should still be at work, so call her office first."

Nick gave Sara the address book and she looked up Jillian's work number. She dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"You have reached the Dallas Public Defender's office," the recording said. "For English, press 1. Para espaňol, oprima 2."

Sara pressed the number 1 on the keypad.

"If you know your party's extension," the recording continued in English. "Please press 8 and the 4 digit number at anytime."

She pressed 8 and Jillian's extension and waited for someone with a pulse to answer on the other end.

"Jillian Stokes' office, this is Vanessa speaking," a youthful sounding woman answered.

"Vanessa, I would like to speak with Mrs. Jillian Stokes," Sara said.

"One moment please, I'll see if she is in her office," Vanessa answered. "She may be in a meeting with a client or the prosecutor. Who is calling?"

"My name is Sara Sidle," Sara replied. "I am Nick's fiancée."

"Oh, Jillian had just told me that she was expecting a call from you," Vanessa said. "She told me that she wasn't sure you'd call her at her office, home or cell. I'll connect you."

"Thank you," Sara didn't have to wait too long as Jillian picked up on the other end and they exchanged greetings.

"Sara, you caught me when I had a free moment," Jillian smiled. "Do you have any news about the day of your surgery?"

"The surgeon's assistant called before and she gave me a definite date," Sara responded. "My surgery is scheduled for June 16 at 2:00 Las Vegas time at Desert Palm Hospital."

Jillian remembered that hospital as the one that Nick was taken to after he was rescued from the coffin. They took excellent care of him while he was there. She was sure that they would do the same for Sara.

"I'll call Bill to tell him you have a date for the surgery," Jillian told her. "I will make the travel arrangements for the both of us."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Sara nearly choked up.

"Sara, you are practically family," Jillian sensed Sara's emotions from the other end of the line. "Just because your father was murdered and your mother is in prison for his murder doesn't mean you are without family. Nick has showed you that."

"Yes, he did," Sara beam. "Speaking of Nick, do you want to speak with him?"

"Sure, I need to talk to him about some 'family matters'," Jillian said. "You can call me at anytime you need to discuss something with me."

"Thank you again, Jillian," Sara beamed. "We'll be in touch. I'll give Nick the phone. Nick, your mom needs to talk to you."

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm doing fine," she replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Been okay considering," he smiled. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Last night, I spoke with your father," she said. "He wasn't sure when Sara's surgery would be scheduled, but he could try to get two weeks off from the bench. I talked with my boss about the situation and got three weeks. My boss needs know the exact date. I will tell them the date. Your father wants to leave for Vegas about three days before Sara's surgery. We are planning to take you and Sara out to dinner at a fancy restaurant when we arrive. Just don't tell Sara about the dinner, we are keeping it a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me," he whispered. "Mom, it's nice to hear your voice, but I have to go. You probably have a client or the prosecutor to meet with. My shift is in a few hours so I would like to take a nap for about an hour or two. We'll talk more some other time. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said and they hung up.

Nick placed the phone back in its charger and went to the bedroom. He saw Sara asleep on her side of the bed with Sphinx curled up next to her feet and Nefertiti sprawled near her shoulder. There was something about kittens and cats and their choices of sleeping spots that fascinated him. He slowly and gingerly climbed on his side of the bed and fell asleep, but not before leaned over and kissed Sara softly without making her stir.

TBC


	7. The News and an Invitation

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas, Assume Nothing, Justice is Served and Nesting Dolls

Sara tells her colleagues the news. Catherine invites Sara to go on a shopping spree and a day in the spa with her and Lindsey.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The News and an Invitation

_Later that Night_

Warrick and Catherine were sitting in the break room drinking some of Greg's famous Blue Hawaiian coffee. It was the beginning of their shift and they were waiting for their assignments. Greg joined them after he helped himself to some of his coffee. Nick and Sara were the last to arrive before Grissom would show up. The young couple looked surprisingly calm. Warrick, Catherine and Greg looked at each other in disbelief.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Greg took the initiative. "Did you elope at that infamous Chapel of Intergalactic Love or any other weird chapel in Vegas?"

"Greggo, as tempting as it sounds," Nick chuckled at the question. "Sara and I decided to get married at my family's church in Dallas. My parents would have had our heads if we ever did something like eloping at the alien chapel."

"I am scheduled for surgery on June 16," Sara blurted out.

"That's great and your problem will be over," Catherine said.

"My parents are coming to help take care of her," Nick smirked.

"Who are coming to take care of whom?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room.

"I was telling everyone that my surgery has been scheduled for June 16," Sara mentioned. "Nick said that his parents are coming to Vegas to help care for me while I am convalescing."

"I have your assignments," Grissom announced. "Greg, Sara and Catherine, you are at a 419 at the Luxor. Vartann is waiting for you. Nick and Warrick, you are with me at a 404 near I-15. Brass is already there. Sara and Nick, I need to speak to you briefly before you go to your crime scenes. You aren't in trouble, but it's extremely important."

"Okay," Nick and Sara replied in unison.

The three were seated in Grissom's office. Sara and Nick looked at their boss to find out what he was going to say.

"Sara, I need you to fill out these forms," Grissom said. "It contains your request for medical leave. Who is going to take care of you while you are recovering?"

"Nick and his parents will care for me," Sara replied.

"They are coming three days before Sara's surgery," Nick added.

"Did the surgeon tell you how long you will be out of work?" Grissom asked.

"I should be out for about two and a half weeks," she explained. "She told me that when I return, that I will be confined to the lab for some time."

"You will have three weeks of medical leave," Grissom declared. "I want you to be in the lab for about four or five weeks after you return. I'll see by then if you are ready to return to the field. Nick, here are some forms for you. It's for a vacation request."

"I had taken enough vacation for about four months from May to September," Nick protested. "Ecklie will have my ass and head if I take more vacation time.

"You were on medical leave following your ordeal of being buried alive and getting bitten by those fire ants," Grissom tried to calm the younger man. "This time, you are going to take a few weeks off to help take care of your fiancée. I am pretty sure that Ecklie will understand. He was the one that allowed you to take an extra month of medical leave. If he wants your ass and head in a silver platter, he'll have both Catherine and me to deal with. "

"That's good to know," Nick chuckled. "Can we fill out our forms now and report to our assignments?"

"You can do that when you get back to lab," Grissom smiled. "We need to get to our assignments."

Nick and Sara had a quick embrace and kiss before Sara left to meet with Catherine and Greg. Grissom and Nick left the lab a moment later to meet Warrick.

_Sara, Catherine and Greg's Crime Scene_

"Wow, I have seen blood spatter in large and small amounts," Catherine sighed as she, Sara and Greg processed the scene. "However, there's too much of it. I think there is another dead body in this room."

"There's no way one person could lose so much blood," Greg looked disgusted.

"A few years ago, Grissom, Warrick and I had a crime scene in which there was so much blood in that apartment," Sara scanned the walls at the spatter. "We thought it belonged to the murder victim. It turned out it was a former tenant who had a creative way of getting even with his ex landlord for not fixing the hot water heater. We found out the real victim was the boiler room. Some of Grissom's buddies helped us find her."

"So that's why he was feeding a bug instead of joining you and Nick for breakfast at the diner," Greg nearly gasped.

"Guys, we have a crime scene to process," Catherine said. "You can still talk, but Vartann is going to suspect that we aren't doing our jobs."

"We are talking and working at the same time," Sara insisted and stopped when she found something. "Hey, I just found something really interesting."

"It looks like the victim must've torn a piece of cloth before he died," Greg observed. "Maybe the suspect accidentally ripped a piece of the victim's clothing."

"We found the other victim," David Phillips announced. "She was in the closet. This is one of the most heinous scenes I have ever seen."

"Tell us about it," Catherine scoffed.

"Her throat was slashed," David shook his head.

"They were either husband and wife or prostitute and client," Sara inferred. "This reminds me of a case that the killer or killers had to change their MO after the news leaked out part of our investigation."

"Sara, your wonderful fiancé told a friend and that friend blabbed to the press," Catherine reminded the younger woman. "I am not saying that it was completely Nick's fault, but he should have known better than to talk to one of his buddies about a case."

"We did find the son of bitch that did it," Greg added.

"Yeah, but you keep the investigation out of the hands of the media goons," Sara smirked as she placed a tiny, but crucial piece of evidence into a bindle. "We all forgave Nick for unconscientiously blabbing about it. He promised that if he ever met that friend of his again, he would talk about their days at Texas A&M."

About two hours later, the three CSIs were on their way back to the crime lab. When they dropped off the evidence to be process, Greg went to the locker room while Catherine and Sara went to the break room. The two women helped themselves to coffee and sat down to sip.

"Sara, can I talk to you about something?" Catherine asked. "This isn't about the case."

"Yeah," Sara replied.

"I told Lindsey about your problem," Catherine continued. "She wants to invite you to a shopping spree at a mall. She's including a day in the spa with just the women."

"Catherine, that's great," Sara smiled. "I'd love to go with you and Lindsey for shopping and a spa day. Is Sophia coming with us?"

"No, but Jacqui is going to join us for the spa," Catherine beamed. "Lindsey thinks you deserve some pampering."

"When are we going?" Sara asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Catherine responded.

"I am looking forward to the Girls' Day Out," Sara giggled.

_Grissom, Warrick and Nick's Crime Scene_

"Whoa, that really reeks," Warrick whined. "I thought a 404 would mean unknown trouble."

"It is, bro," Nick turned up his nose. "I don't know what it is."

"Looks like it's decomp," Grissom informed the two younger men. "Somebody dumped the body or bodies nearby and nobody even looked or smelled them."

"Everybody who travels on that interstate should have had a hint of that stench," Nick protested. "It was that young woman from Northern Arizona that took a whiff of it, pulled over and checked it out. She is over there giving her statement to an officer."

"When is the coroner going to get here?" Warrick grimaced. "I don't think I can handle another moment processing this gross scene."

"Whatever Catherine, Sara and Greg are doing at the Luxor is processing a crime scene," Nick pointed out. "This is another incidence of us doing combat duty!"

Warrick just chuckled and Nick gave him a death glare.

"Hey, do you remember that case a few years ago involving that creepy nutritionist had her dog kill people so she could eat their organs?" Warrick continued to chuckle.

"Oh, how could I forget that?" Nick hissed.

"We had to process where that dog was and you said something about it being combat duty," Warrick countered.

"I think I remember my whining about it!" Nick responded.

"Boys, continue to process!" Grissom came close to yelling at them. "I am going to call the office to see if we still have lemons. I'll ask Hodges to go buy a whole bunch."

"We wouldn't want our women to put us in the doghouse for smelling like decomp," Nick chuckled.

_Nick and Sara's Place – 12 Hours Later_

Sara was already in bed reading a novel when Nick climbed into his side of the bed. She put a bookmark on the page, closed the book and put it on her night table. Nick pulled her into an embrace and they kissed. She smelled a hint of lemons on his skin and hair.

"Let me guess," Sara said as she gently released herself from the embrace. "You, Warrick and Grissom had a scene with decomp."

"Sara, that was a really lucky guess," Nick smiled. "We were on Interstate 15 and processing the scene with two decomps. It turned out that they were two bank robbers that were killed by their greedy associate. She had her boyfriend help her dump the bodies in a concealed area of the Interstate near one of the exits leading to Vegas. It still amazes me that nobody passing through would notice the horrible odor. Thankfully, a young woman on her way back to Flagstaff, Arizona did notice, called the police and now case closed. After we were finished, we all needed a lemon shower? How was yours?"

"Just a case of a psycho ex-boyfriend not letting go and moving on," she sighed. "It was a gruesome scene. The guy kills his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend after tracking them down. However, it was overkill. He also put a GPS device on her car. I don't even want to remember what else he did to her."

"You don't have to," he responded while peppering her arm, neck and cheek with kisses. "We have two silly little kittens to come home to and help us unwind. This is our haven from what we deal with on a daily basis. Now, let's watch something on the Food Network until we both fall asleep."

"Nick, I need to tell you something that is not related to work," she remembered.

"You can tell me anything," he smiled.

"Catherine and Lindsey have invited me to a shopping spree at a local mall and a day in the spa," she beamed. "It's a Girls' Day Out. Jacqui will join us for the spa date. Lindsey thought that I could use some pampering."

"Sara, I keep telling you that you deserve to be pampered," he was insisted. "However, I am happy that you and Catherine are repairing your friendship after you blew up at her about a year ago."

"I love you, Nicky," she purred.

"I love you too, Sara," he sighed.

They were in each others' arms as they watched a show on the Food Network until sleep overtook the couple. Nick woke up briefly to turn off the television with the remote, gently took Sara back in his arms and was asleep again.

TBC


	8. Girls' Day Out

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Sara, Catherine and Lindsey go on a shopping spree. Jacqui joins them at the spa.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

A/N2: I apologize for not updating sooner. I went away for a few days to Flagstaff, AZ and Sedona, AZ.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Girls' Day Out

Lindsey dragged Catherine and Sara to The Body Shop. The teenager wanted to buy the latest fragrance the store had. She also wanted to let Sara get something for herself and Nick. Catherine wasn't too thrilled about being there, but that changed when she saw the fragrances that one could mix and match. She had always wanted something different for when she had her next date. After they made their purchases and paid for them, they left the store.

"She is indeed the sister of the Tasmanian Devil," Sara chuckled.

"We'd have a teenage tornado going around the mall," Catherine smirked. "Hey Lindsey, slow down and let Sara and I catch up!"

Catherine and Sara finally caught up with Lindsey and they continued to walk at a leisurely pace. They weren't sure where to go next, but the allure of a Starbucks within walking distance was too hard to resist.

"Catherine, Lindsey, it will be my treat," Sara smiled. "I have my Starbucks card."

"Is it yours or did Nick lend you his?" Catherine asked.

"It's mine," Sara replied. "I have the one with a Christmas theme. Nick's has a map and toucan on it."

"Let me guess," Lindsey couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. "Did Nick give you that a Christmas present?"

"Christmas of 2004, to be exact," Sara said as the two women and teenaged girl entered the coffee place.

"Welcome to Starbucks," a female barista beamed. "What can I get started for you ladies?"

"I'd like a tall hot mocha with whipped cream," Catherine said.

"What is your name?" the barista marked the cup.

"It's Catherine," Catherine responded.

"I'll have a tall green tea frappuccino," Lindsey added. "The name's Lindsey with an E, not with an A."

"They are with me," Sara smirked. "I'll have a tall chai with organic milk. My name is Sara without the H."

"Would you ladies care for a pastry or a cookie?" the barista asked.

"No, thank you," Lindsey, Sara and Catherine replied.

"Your drinks will be at the pick up counter," the barista grinned after Sara paid with her card.

They found a table and sat down waiting for their drinks. Catherine looked at Sara and noticed the younger woman had a puzzled look on her face.

"Sara, are you in pain?" Catherine asked with great concern. "Do we have to take you to Desert Palm Hospital? I'll call Nick and tell him to meet us there."

"Catherine, I am fine," Sara reassured her friend/colleague. "Nick's parents are coming three days before my surgery. I want to get them both a gift, but I haven't a clue on what to get them."

"You could get his mother a nice scarf or a book," Lindsey suggested. "For his dad, maybe you could get another book or some sort of gadget they sell at Sharper Image."

"I got a tall hot mocha with whip for Catherine, a tall green tea frappuccino for Lindsey and a tall hot chai for Sara!" the barista shouted.

"I'll get them," Lindsey volunteered. "You need to talk shop for a while."

"Ignore her second statement," Catherine chuckled. "I have my own idea on what you should get them."

"I'm open to any ideas," Sara sighed.

"You can still get one thing for his mother and one thing for his father," Catherine said. "It would also be a good idea to get them travel essays about California and Massachusetts. They know Texas, but I don't think they know much about the states that their future daughter-in-law was born, raised and went to college in."

"If I get them one book about California and one about Massachusetts," Sara's voice was conveying enthusiasm. "They could switch for the other. Thank you so much!"

"Here are your drinks," Lindsey smiled and sat down on her seat.

The three of them savored their drinks and paused to converse. Lindsey sipped her frappuccino so she wouldn't get that dreaded headache known as brain freeze. They talked about school and life outside of work. Sara asked Lindsey if she would like to be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding. The teenager happily agreed. There was joking about Ecklie and Hodges as well as some punk kid at Lindsey's school that she and her friends thought was a total loser. There wasn't any further mention about Sara's upcoming surgery while the three were drinking. When they finished, they threw out their cups, keeping only the sleeves for recycling. Catherine, Sara and Lindsey left Starbucks and started to walk around the mall.

"There's a Borders about a couple stores away," Catherine said.

"I want to get a Chocoholics Mystery novel," Lindsey beamed. "My friend Alexis told my about that series and she thought it's deliciously awesome."

Sara immediately thought about the travel essays about California and Massachusetts she wanted to get for Bill and Jillian Stokes. She also decided to get a book about birds for Nick.

"We shouldn't spend a lot of time there," Sara looked at her watch. "We still have about another hour and a half left until we have to meet Jacqui at that spa for pampering."

"I agree," Catherine smiled. "Let's go buy what we want and meet outside in about half an hour."

"Mom, why can't we spend an hour here?" Lindsey asked with a teenage style whine in her voice.

"Sara might want to get her future in-laws another present," Catherine calmly explained. "Also, you need to get a nice dress to wear for your friend Lisa's birthday party."

"Oh, I forgot about her birthday party," Lindsey looked slightly bewildered. "I should get a CD or a book for her."

The three split up to browse and select books and/or CDs. Sara found books on both California and Massachusetts that she thought both Bill and Jillian would love. She had also selected the newest book about birds for Nick. Lindsey had gotten a mystery novel for herself and a hard rock CD for Lisa. Catherine bought a CD for Warrick and a book on insects for Grissom as well as a romance novel for herself. The three of them made the line, but they weren't together. Sara was the first one to pay for her items, followed by Lindsey and finally Catherine. They met outside the store in less than half an hour.

"Nick's parents are going to love the books you picked out for them, Sara," Catherine beamed. "Who's the book about birds for?"

"That's for Nick," Sara grinned. "I wanted to get him something and he loves to look at birds."

"I bought Warrick a CD of his favorite artist and Grissom a book about his expertise – bugs," Catherine smirked. "I also bought myself a romance novel."

"Catherine, I've never thought of you as a fan of romance novels," Sara looked at Catherine in a funny way.

"I love reading mysteries," Catherine calmly defended herself. "Sometimes, I need an escape from anything related to our work."

"I know what you mean," Sara chuckled. "Nick sometimes reminds me not to read my forensics journals everyday. He would plop down a humor book or a picture book on cats in front of me. He tells me when we are at home not to think about work too much."

The two women laughed, but that was disrupted by the teenager loudly clearing her throat.

"I wanted to show you the book I bought for myself and the CD for Lisa," Lindsey said.

"Lisa will love that CD you picked out for her," Catherine smiled. "And you are going to read that book after you finished your homework."

Lindsey nodded and when her mother had her back turned, she rolled up her eyes. Sara noticed and gave Lindsey a look telling her that her mother means well. The teenager relented and behaved herself. They walked to a department store where Sara went one way and Catherine and Lindsey went another. Sara bought a purple, blue and fuchsia paisley print silk scarf for Jillian. When she saw a simple looking, yet elegant tie clip in a display case, she forgot about getting Bill something from Sharper Image and bought that for him instead. Meanwhile, Lindsey struggled to get a nice party dressed that she and her mother could agree upon. What seemed to be an eternity was actually 'an 11th hour' decision – Lindsey found a blue floral print dress that she and Catherine both thought was tasteful and appropriate. Catherine paid for the dress and she and Lindsey left to meet a slightly impatient Sara. The final store the visited was a card store where they bought gift bags, tissue paper, ribbons and cards for the presents.

_Two Hours Later_

Sara, Catherine, Lindsey and Jacqui had just finished a light vegetarian lunch at the spa's café. They were slowing sipping a tea made with calming herbs. This was the first part in a mini day spa package that Lindsey arranged.

"Thank you for inviting me to this spa get together," Jacqui said. "Sara, you are going to be fine. A daughter of a friend went through a similar experience four years ago and it was benign. She went on to have twins – a boy and a girl. Right now, she is expecting twin girls."

"Jacqui, I am still a little scared about the surgery," Sara sighed.

"It's okay to be a little afraid," Catherine added. "Nick will take care of you and so will his parents. I am pretty sure that Nick will spoil you rotten as he always does."

Catherine's statement about Nick spoiling Sara got a laugh from both Jacqui and Lindsey. Sara smirked and blushed at the same time. It wasn't until four aestheticians came to bring the bathrobe clad Jacqui, Sara, Catherine and Lindsey to separate areas of the spa for aromatheraputic baths and one hour long massages. The pampering ended with the four of them getting facials according to skin type. They each drank some water to prevent their muscles from getting sore.

Another hour later, they left to go to home, but not before Sara and Jacqui thanked Catherine and Lindsey for the spa day. Sara also thanked the Willows for the shopping spree and that she would see Catherine at tomorrow's shift.

_Nick and Sara's Place_

"Sara, you have no idea how much I wanted to get this book," Nick smiled when he saw what Sara got for him.

"Nicky, I am glad you like it," Sara smirked. "Do you want to see what I bought for your parents?"

"Sure," he beamed. "If you bought gift bags or boxes and wrapping paper, I'll help you package the gifts."

"I'll be right back," she said and returned with three shopping bags.

"Mom and dad will love reading about California and Massachusetts in these travel essays," he smiled. "She will love this beautiful scarf and he'll love the tie clip."

"I'm glad you approve," she winked at him. "Here are the gift bags and tissue paper. I have ribbons if you want to use them."

"Let's just put the gifts together," he grinned. "I forgot to ask you about the shopping spree and the afternoon in the spa."

"It was relaxing and fun," she beamed. "I should have these Girls' Day Outs more often."

"You really should," he agreed.

Nick and Sara put together the gift bags. They placed the travel essay about Massachusetts and the scarf in the pink strip gift bag. In the blue striped one, they put the California book and the tie clip. Sara put a few sheets of the tissue paper in each bag and fluffed them up a bit. Nick decided against putting some ribbons on the bags, but allowed Sara to tape the envelops containing the cards to the appropriate bag. Sara put the presents on the top shelf of the closet for safekeeping and to prevent the curious paws of Sphinx and Nefertiti from touching the gifts.

Another half hour later, Nick and Sara were lying in bed taking a nap.

TBC


	9. The Examination

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Sara has her pre-surgical examination. Catherine and Nick are there for support and comfort.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Examination

"Sara, I am going to take your blood pressure," Dr. Calabrese's nurse said as she wrapped the cuff around Sara's arm. "You're 120 over 80, that's pretty good."

"Nick, take you hand off your eyes," Catherine said as she gently tried to pry Nick's hand off his face. "Dr. Calabrese's nurse is only taking Sara's blood pressure."

"I don't want to see her get an internal exam," Nick winced as he resisted Catherine's pull.

"Dr. Calabrese isn't here yet," Sara insisted. "Nick, don't be an immature idiot!"

Nick slowly removed the hand over his eyes and saw Sara wearing an examining gown. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll stay until the doctor starts poking around you," he told Sara.

"Nick, you are staying here," Catherine meant business. "You are going to support and comfort your fiancée in her ordeal. I am here to help you and make sure you don't run out screaming like a lunatic and scare the patients."

"Dr. Calabrese will be here soon," the nurse told Sara.

Sara nodded and the nurse left the examining room. She looked at Nick with an expression that told him that she wanted to speak to him.

"Nicky, I know you don't want to be here," Sara whispered in his ear. "I also know that Catherine dragged you here and she's making sure you don't escape."

"Sara, I would have rather sit in the waiting room and not see you go through an internal exam," Nick whispered back. "I don't want to see you suffer like that. However, I am here and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you calm. Also, Catherine has become a fire breathing dragon."

"I won't tell her that," Sara whispered and chuckled.

"Tell me what's so funny?" Catherine asked.

Nick and Sara knew that they were busted, but Sara thought of a very innocuous response.

"Catherine, it was just an inside joke between Nick and me," Sara smirked while she winked at Nick with great subtleness.

"I never knew you had any inside jokes," Catherine chuckled.

Nick gave Sara a smile thanking her for not telling Catherine about her becoming a fire breathing dragon. Sara smiled back telling him not to worry about it. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Calabrese entered.

"Hello Sara, how have you been?" Dr. Calabrese asked.

"I'm doing okay," Sara replied. "I have the occasional pain, but it's very minor."

"Just as long as it's not severe enough for you to stop your daily life," Dr. Calabrese said. "I would worry a little bit about it. If the pain is so severe that you can't do things, you need to go immediately to Desert Palm for emergency surgery."

Sara felt a little relieved and hoped that her diseased ovary wouldn't give her grief until the moment that she's wheeled into the OR.

"I forgot to ask about Nick and Catherine," Dr. Calabrese noticed the two other people. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Nick gave a small smile. "I'm just worried about Sara."

"I am okay," Catherine sighed. "I am also concerned about Sara."

"She will be fine," Dr. Calabrese reassured them. "We'll take excellent care of her. Now, I'll begin the total examination. Sara, I am going to listen to your heart and lungs. You will feel some cold, but that's the stethoscope."

Dr. Calabrese listened to her patient's heart and was happy that she didn't flinch or complain about the cold metal. She then asked Sara to take deep breaths so she could listen to her lungs. She smiled when both Sara's heart and lungs sounded good. She also felt around Sara's throat and did a breast examination.

"Now Sara, I want you to lie down," Dr. Calabrese said. "I will feel around your abdomen and do an internal exam."

"Oh, now the torture really begins," Sara joked.

"Sara, how about if I distract you," Nick chuckled.

"You can in a little while," she smiled.

"Excuse me, Nick," Dr. Calabrese interrupted the couple. "I have to examine your fiancée's abdomen. It'll take about a minute."

Nick sat back down next to Catherine while Dr. Calabrese did the abdominal exam. Sara winced a little when the doctor touched the area of distress. Nick looked on with concern, but he knew it had to be done. Catherine gently patted him in the shoulder to express how proud she was of him.

"Okay Sara, it's now time for the fun stuff," Dr. Calabrese calmly announced.

"I am looking forward to it," Sara was slightly sarcastic.

Nick got up from his chair and walked towards the examining table. He looked at Sara, but he wasn't facing Dr. Calabrese as she performed Sara's internal examination. He noticed Sara was getting slightly agitated.

"Whoa, that really hurts!" Sara hissed. "Nick, this is the torture that I have to go through every year."

"Okay, think about something pleasant or funny," Nick soothed her. "Think about our feline babies Sphinx and Nefertiti. What about the crazy shenanigans those guys you called Neanderthals did to one of the dorms you lived in?"

Who are those Neanderthals? Catherine thought. I should ask Sara about them when this is over.

"I can't believe you remembered my telling you about Brett, Dennis and Chad," Sara let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I was their neighbor for a year and they were the biggest dumbasses I had ever met."

"Think of how one of them had a toy snake that looked too real," Nick smirked. "One day that thing went missing or someone stole it. That Neanderthal posted a flyer on your hall's bulletin board."

"That sign said 'Anyone seen this snake, her name is Sophia. There is a reward if you find her. Call 1-800-PET-SNAKES'," she beamed. "I also told you about how the manage to piss off one of the RAs. They needed a vacuum cleaner and asked one RA if they could borrow hers. These morons damaged the machine and returned it to her without an apology, not even an offer to buy her a replacement."

"I would love to print those guys, arrest them and make them buy that RA a new vacuum cleaner," he shook his head. "I was a college guy, but I would never do shit like Chad, Dennis and Brett did. I am pretty sure Greg was like them when he was in college."

"Nick, I don't want to know what our Greggo was like as a college student," she chuckled.

Catherine was laughing at the snake story. However, she thought about Lindsey when she goes to college. She hoped if her daughter becomes an RA that she keeps any of her things out of the irresponsible hands of future 'Neanderthals'.

"Sara, we're done here," Dr. Calabrese said. "Take care of your lab work if you haven't done so. Don't worry about getting an EKG and chest X-Ray. I'll see you on the 16th. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to contact me."

A few seconds after Dr. Calabrese left the examining room, Nick and Catherine also left to give Sara a little privacy to change into her street clothes.

"I'm so proud of you," Catherine smiled. "I know that it was difficult for you to be in there, but you handled yourself nicely."

"Thanks, Catherine," Nick sighed. "I only looked at Sara, not at what Dr. Calabrese was doing to her."

"Nicky, that's fine," she said. "In the future, Sara will be in a delivery room or birthing center having your child. Are you going to stand by her or are you going to hang out at the waiting room?"

"I'll stand by her," he replied. "However, we don't know if she'll have the tumor removed or go through a total hysterectomy."

"Come on, Nicky," she hissed. "You can't think that way! She will just have the tumor removed and she can still have children. I wouldn't be surprised if you have the beautiful daughter and handsome son you always wanted. Do I have to smack the pessimism out of that head of yours?"

Before Nick could answer, Sara came out of the examining room dressed in her street clothes. The three CSIs went to the scheduling area to see if Sara needed anything else. The reception told her she was all set. Moments later, Nick, Sara and Catherine were outside of the building.

"Let's go to Ben and Jerry's for a treat," Catherine happily suggested. "It's on me!"

"Nick and I deserve it!" Sara beamed. "I think Nicky should get two scoops for doing something for me that I didn't think he'd do."

"Sara, I think you are right," Nick pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

Catherine chuckled at the couple before her. After a brief moment they were in her Denali and on their way to the nearest Ben and Jerry's Scoop Shop.

TBC

A/N: We all know the Neanderthals were a species of human before us. When I was in college, I lived in the suite next door to some guys who I nicknamed the Neanderthals for an academic year. I won't go into detail about their totally obnoxious behavior (some of it is downright disgusting), but my story 'Slow Shift and Super Soakers' is based on an incident they were involved in. However, during finals' weeks, they provided entertainment for our fellow midnight screamers. By the way, the toy animal that went missing was a 'rat' named Mikey.


	10. Bill and Jillian' Arrival

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

Nick and Sara go to McCarran to pick up Bill and Jillian. They later have dinner at a restaurant.

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

A/N2: I have gone ahead and bypassed Sara's lab work. She already had it done. I won't write about that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Bill and Jillian's Arrival

_McCarran Airport – 6 days later_

Judge Bill Stokes and his wife Jillian had just gotten off the plane at McCarran Airport and walked with their carry on bags to baggage claim. They were both happy to see their youngest child Nick and future daughter-in-law Sara. In a moment, their happiness turned to concern for Sara and her well being.

"Jillian, this is the first time we'll see Nick and Sara since they came to Dallas this past Christmas." Bill said.

"I am thrilled to see them," Jillian was happy, but concerned at the same. "However, I am worried about Sara."

"That poor woman had been through a lot," Bill continued. "She grew up in an abusive home. Her mother murdered her father and is now serving a life sentence in a California prison. Sara was separated from her brother and bounced around from one foster home to another until she went to Harvard. Then there was her relationship with that Hank bastard. A year ago, her fiancé, our son, was kidnapped and buried alive. Now, she has a problem with one of her ovaries."

"The poor dear didn't deserve all those things," Jillian shook her head. "Bill, how do you know about that prick Hank? When I first met Sara, she told me about her life and that she used to see this SOB. I doubt she told you."

"Nick told me about him," Bill replied. "I couldn't believe some jackass would take advantage of a sweet, beautiful and intelligent young woman like Sara. I am happy that Sara and Nick have each other."

They arrived at the baggage claim area and went to section that corresponded with their flight. It took a while, but Bill got their suitcase off the conveyor belt. The couple walked towards a small congregation of people, mostly strangers, to find Nick and Sara.

"Excuse me," a man said. "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks," Jillian smiled. "We already have one. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too!" the man responded.

Finally, Bill and Jillian approached a very familiar looking young couple. The young woman walked towards them. The older couple knew that it was Sara.

"Bill, Jillian, it's great that you're here!" Sara beamed as she hugged and kissed her future in-laws.

"Sara, how are you doing?" Jillian asked. "Are you nervous about the surgery?"

"I have the occasional twinges, but I am okay," Sara replied. "I am a little scared about the surgery, but I'll be fine."

"That's the spirit, Sara," Bill said. "Hey Pancho, how are you coping?"

"We are taking it day by day, Cisco," Nick smiled and greeted his parents.

"Guys, are you going to stop this Pancho-Cisco routine?" Jillian protested and whispered to Sara. "I swear it gets old at times."

"I guess we can get going," Nick sighed. "Traffic out of the airport is going to be murder soon."

The two couples left the terminal and walked over to where Nick parked his Tahoe. He placed his parents' luggage and carryon bags in the back. Nick and Bill sat in the front while Sara and Jillian sat behind them. They were on the road just in time before the traffic became a nightmare.

"Mom, Cisco, how was your flight?" Nick asked.

"It was good," Jillian replied. "Your father slept after we took off only to wake up for coffee."

"Hey, don't forget I had a flight from Austin to Dallas-Fort Worth," Bill protested.

"Aw, my poor husband is cranky," Jillian cooed. "When we get to Nick and Sara's place, you can take a nap."

"Cisco, Mom, we'll be there soon," Nick calmed his parents. "Sara and I prepared the guest room before we left to pick you up. You can take a nap as soon as you are settled."

When they arrived at Nick and Sara's house, Nick once again helped his parents with their baggage. The two couples entered the house. Nick put the bags and luggage in the guest room closet. Bill and Jillian went to the living room and sat on the couch. Nick looked for his parents and found them on the couch.

"Mom, Cisco, can I get you anything?" Nick asked. "Would you care for a glass of water, coffee or tea? Are you hungry?"

"No, thank you, Pancho," Bill responded.

"I'll have a glass of water," Jillian said. "If you don't mind getting it for me."

"Mom, I don't mind at all," Nick smiled and left.

A minute later, Sphinx and Nefertiti showed up and surveyed the older couple.

"Well, if it isn't the kitties coming to say hello," Jillian chuckled. "You little cutie pies have gotten big since Nick gave you to Sara for Christmas."

The kittens strutted up to Bill and Jillian and they meowed. Nefertiti leapt to Bill's lap while Sphinx wound up on Jillian's. The couple petted them and the kittens purred with delight. After a while, the kitties switched laps. Nefertiti fell asleep on Jillian's lap, but Sphinx got tired of being on laps so he got off Bill's and walked to the dining room.

"Mom, here's your water," Nick said as he entered the living room with a glass of water and a coaster. He placed the coaster on the coffee table and handed his mom the glass

"Thank you, Nicky," Jillian smiled took a few sips of the water and placed the glass on the coaster without waking the sleeping kitten on her lap.

"Pancho, where's Sara?" Bill asked.

"She's in the backyard taking care of the hummingbird feeder," Nick replied. "Those poor birds are probably starving without that sugar solution. Do you want me to go and get her?"

"Let her take care of those little birds," Bill insisted. "I'm sure you don't want them to starve and go to your neighbors' feeders."

A few moments later, the subject of the brief father and son conversation appeared from the backyard. She went to the living to see what was going on with her fiancé and future in-laws.

"Nick, we need to get more of that hummingbird food mix," Sara whispered.

"I'll deal with that tomorrow," Nick whispered back.

"Sara, Nick, we have a little surprise for you," Jillian said. "While Bill and I were about to land in Vegas, I called the restaurant that we went before Nick was released from the hospital after the kidnapping and live burial incident. We have reservations for four at 8:00."

"That is very nice of you," Sara smiled.

"Mom, how did you manage to make a reservation while still in the air?" Nick asked. "You know they don't allow you to use your cell phones."

"They have phones in some seats," Jillian chuckled. "Nicholas, for someone who has some knowledge of technology, you haven't had a clue about phones on planes."

"Oh Mom, I know about those things," Nick protested. "I have used them to call my boss or colleagues whenever I fly."

"I know you do," Jillian just shook her head.

"We have some time before dinner," Sara said. "I know the two of you must be exhausted from your trip. Why don't you get a little rest?"

It was just then that Nefertiti woke up, yawned, stretched her little body, got off Jillian's lap and scampered off to find her 'brother' Sphinx.

"You kids should also take a nap," Bill calmly insisted. "Sara, you definitely need some rest."

"Bill, I am not really that tired," Sara protested.

"Sara, you are about to have surgery in a few days," Bill countered and gave her a look that Nick recognized as meaning business. "You should rest and relax."

"Cisco's right, Sara," Nick reasoned with his fiancée. "Grissom confined you to the lab this week until you go to the hospital. Greg has been handling that case you started last week."

"He has?" Sara asked with disbelief.

"When Grissom took you off the case," Nick responded. "Greg volunteered to take over for you. I offered to do it, but our Greggo beat me to it."

"Remind me to thank him when he solves it," Sara smirked.

"He would like you to help him on a future case once the doctors and Grissom clears you to return to fieldwork," Nick chuckled.

"I am sure he'd let me solve it on my own since he's working on the case I started," Sara smiled.

"Enough talk about work and cases," Bill said. "Let's get a little rest."

"Oh before anything, I had to give you both something," Sara almost blushed. "I'll be right back."

As quickly as Sara went to her and Nick's bedroom, she returned with the two gift bags. She gave one to Jillian and the other to Bill.

"Sara, this scarf is gorgeous!" Jillian smiled. "This travel essay on Massachusetts looks really interesting."

"I'm looking forward to reading this one on California," Bill said. "I think this tie tack would go well with my suits."

"The beauty of these books is that once you've finished," Nick added. "You can read the other and give them to my siblings and their families."

"Thank you both," Bill and Jillian said as they took turns hugging Nick and Sara.

A few minutes later, the two couples were napping in their rooms.

_Four Hours Later_

Nick, Sara, Bill and Jillian were sitting at a table in the restaurant. Bill and Nick were wearing suits and ties while Jillian and Sara were wearing solid colored cocktail dresses and matching jackets. After a few moments of perusing the menus, munching on some whole grain bread and sipping some Pellegrino, their waiter came by to take their order. Both father and son ordered filet mignon cooked medium well. Nick requested his sides be rice pilaf and sautéed mushrooms while Bill had his with buttered noodles and green beans amandine. Jillian ordered shrimp scampi which came with angel hair pasta and sautéed vegetables. Sara had a risotto with wild mushroom, fresh mozzarella cheese, and truffle oil. They agreed to share a green salad with balsamic vinaigrette.

"How are my siblings and their families?" Nick asked. "I forgot to ask about them."

"They are doing fine," Jillian replied. "Your sister Rebecca just made partner at her law firm. Brianna's students have nominated her for Teacher of the Year in her district. Olivia enjoys all her animal patients and acquired a purebred Irish setter puppy. I don't know how that poor little puppy would get along with those three cats she has. Amber is happy working with the Texas Rangers Crime Lab. Claire was just promoted to regular professor of history at your alma mater. Will is currently prosecuting one of the biggest cases in Amarillo. Their kids are doing fine, but you have to call your siblings to ask about them."

"We have so many grandkids that it's sometimes hard to tell what's going on with them," Bill chuckled.

"You only have about sixteen with two on the way," Nick corrected his father.

"Actually, we are expecting three," Bill corrected. "Alexis is pregnant with her and Will's fourth and they are hoping for a boy after having three girls. Olivia and Brianna are each expecting their third. We'll soon have nineteen grandkids."

"Congratulations!" Sara smiled.

Both Jillian and Bill smiled. They both thought about the future when Nick and Sara would give them a few more grandchildren. However, Jillian's thoughts were slightly brought back to reality. She was afraid of the possibility that Sara would have to undergo a total hysterectomy. However, she did her best to block out that thought by mentally telling herself that it's just a tumor that Sara has that needed to come out soon.

The waiter brought their salad and refilled any of the water glasses. He also brought them an extra liter of San Pellegrino after they finished the first. There were extra slices of lemon and lime in a small dish if they wanted it.

"Have you had any interesting cases?" Jillian asked.

"Mom, any day at work is an interesting day," Nick smiled. "You never know what gets thrown at you."

"Nick, let me give an example," Sara said. "We both had a case around the time of Thanksgiving in which a couple in the midst of a bitter divorce were found dead in their home. The man had his girlfriend take his collection of records so his estranged wife wouldn't take custody of them. Also, they were fighting for custody of a sweet golden retriever named Kahlua. We learned the wife had rubbed bacon grease and the dog chose to be with her. Her estranged husband got mad and adopted an abused and very vicious golden retriever and named her Kahlua so he could have his own Kahlua. The wife shot her husband to death while his Kahlua killed her."

"There was a more recent case when we saw the return of Grissom's friend Lady Heather," Nick added.

"Who's this Lady Heather?" Bill asked as he took the last bite of his salad. "Is she a part of British Aristocracy that we don't know about?"

"She is a dominatrix who has her own business," Nick replied. "Her daughter's body was found in the desert. She was naked, her head was shaven and she was missing her right hand. Lady Heather helped with the investigation. However, she exacted some revenge on the man who killed her daughter. Grissom was there to stop her from killing him and comforted her."

"I hope Lady Heather goes out with Grissom," Sara smiled. "They complement each other."

"Sara, do you want to play matchmaker?" Nick asked with a chuckled.

"Why not?" Sara giggled. "From what I heard about them, they are smitten with each other."

Before the discussion went any further, the waiter took the salad bowl and plates. He cleaned the breadcrumbs off the table.

"Your entrées will be ready in a few moments," he said and walked away.

"Thank you, sir," Bill beamed.

This was followed by a few moments of silence and some blank stares. Another few moments later, their entrées had arrived and they started to eat.

"Let's talk about something else," Jillian said after she took a bite of some angel hair, half a shrimp and some vegetables. "I have some good news about your wedding plans. I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you before. I just wanted to pick the right moment to tell you."

"Mom, just tell us the good news," Nick hissed after he finished eating a small piece of his filet mignon.

"Olivia contacted the church," Jillian smiled. "They were able to book your wedding on your first choice date."

"Jillian, that's wonderful," Sara couldn't contain her excitement. "Now, Warrick can stop hassling us about the wedding date. However, I am more focused on this surgery coming up in a few days."

"Now, you get better," Jillian gave Sara a stern motherly look. "Or Olivia will fly to Vegas and slap you silly."

"I get the point," Sara chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sara," Nick smirked. "I'll protect you from my sister."

"Sara, I doubt that Olivia would beat you up," Bill added. "Nick will protect you."

"Bill, Nick, aren't the two of you forgetting that Sara works for the Las Vegas Police Department?" Jillian asked. "She can handle her own."

"We know that," Nick protested. "I definitely should know that. Sara and I work together."

"Pancho, you don't have to get on the defensive," Bill hissed. "Your mother was just making an observation."

"Nicky, I am sure things will be fine," Sara took Nick's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Nick turned to Sara and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're lucky that that wasn't a French kiss," Sara chuckled.

"Hey, I respect the rules," Nick grinned. "No lips after I eat meat and in a few hours they will be sweet."

Jillian and Bill laughed at the loving and funny interaction between their son and future daughter-in-law. They never had to deal with something like that when they were a young engaged couple many years ago. However, they thought their observation was cute.

The two couples finished their entrées while they talked about Texas, California, Massachusetts and New York. Jokes and laughter infused into conversations. When they were finished, their dirty plates were cleared off the table. The waiter returned to take their dessert and coffee/tea order. Nick had his favorite tiramisu and a small espresso. Sara ordered a chocolate flourless cake and a cappuccino. Jillian had a Grand Marnier crème brulee and chamomile tea. Bill got an apple crème brulee and peppermint tea. A few moments later, the waiter returned with their desserts and the drinks. Both Jillian and Bill each had a teapot of hot water. There was a small chest that held an assortment of teas and they selected the ones they wanted. The dessert conversation was very light in content and was slightly humorous. They had tried each other's desserts with compliments on every one of them.

It would be another half hour before Bill requested the check.

"I'll take care of this," Nick said as he was about to take his wallet out of his pocket.

"Pancho, your mother and I invited you and Sara to dinner," Bill held out his hand to stop Nick from taking out his own credit card. "I'll pay for it."

"Cisco, I'll pay when Sara and I invite you and mom to dinner before you leave for Dallas," Nick smiled.

"You have a deal," Bill chuckled heartily as he put down his credit card.

Meanwhile Sara and Jillian went to the ladies' room, Bill had finished paying for the dinner and left a generous tip. When their women returned, they left the restaurant. They went for a walk around part of Las Vegas Avenue until they arrived at the Bellagio and watched the water dance show. Jillian took a photo of the beautiful display as well as Nick and Sara with the water in the background.

Two hours later, they were back in Nick and Sara's place. Nick and Sara were in their room fast asleep in each other's arms. In the guestroom, Bill and Jillian were settled in bed and watching a show on the Food Network. Eventually, they had fallen asleep. Sphinx and Nefertiti had snuck into Nick and Sara's room, jumped on the bed and slept between Sara and Nick's legs.

TBC


	11. Surgery Day

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Sara is in Desert Palm on the day of her surgery.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Surgery Day

_Three Days Later_

Sara was lying comfortably on the gurney in her cubicle at the pre-op area. The nurse had started the IV. She also took some of Sara's blood for the anesthesiologist and her pressure. Dr. Calabrese had stopped by to talk to Sara and to meet Jillian and Bill Stokes. Nick and his parents were either standing or sitting by Sara's side.

"You are going to be fine," Nick held Sara's hand and gently rubbed it. "Like Dr. Calabrese told you a few times, they will take very good care of you."

"I am just nervous and scared," Sara sighed.

"Hey, it's okay to feel that way," Bill assured his future daughter-in-law. "Things are going to turn out okay!"

Sara nodded in agreement, but Jillian noticed some apprehension in the younger woman.

"Relax, Sara," Jillian soothed her.

Before Sara could respond, a man around Catherine's age and two or three nurses arrived at the cubicle. The man approached Sara.

"Ms. Sidle, I'm Dr. Chin," the man introduced himself. "I am going to be your anesthesiologist. I just need to ask you a few questions before we take you to the OR."

"It's that time already," Sara was in disbelief.

"Yes, Dr. Calabrese is about to scrub up," Dr. Chin responded. "Now, let me ask the questions. Did you eat or drink anything after midnight?"

"No," Sara answered.

"We made sure she slept an extra hour while my parents and I had breakfast," Nick added. "I'm Nick Stokes. I'm Sara's fiancé and these are my parents Bill and Jillian."

"Let me continue, Mr. Stokes," Dr. Chin calmly interjected. "Ms. Sidle, do you have any allergies to medication?"

"As far as I know none," Sara replied.

"Okay Ms. Sidle, I am going to give you some medication to help you relax," Dr. Chin said as he inserted an injection with a sedative into the port of Sara's IV. "You are going to the OR."

Nick got up from his chair and was joined by Jillian. Along with Bill, they approach a nearly groggy Sara.

"Sara, good luck with the surgery," Nick smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Good luck and we'll think about you," Jillian hugged and kissed Sara on the cheek.

"Sara, you are going to be fine," Bill said as he gave her a hug. "Good luck and we'll see you soon."

"Thank you," Sara smiled as she was being wheeled from the pre-op area.

"Go to the waiting area," one nurse told Nick and his parents. "Dr. Calabrese will come out to talk to you when she's finished with the surgery."

Nick could only nod in understanding. He had Sara's bag containing a portable CD player, a few CD's and a change of clothes. He also had a bag with clothes Sara had worn before she changed into the hospital gown and booties.

"Come on, Nicky," Jillian said holding teddy bear that Greg gave Sara so she wouldn't be alone in the hospital. "The only thing we can do for Sara now is waiting to hear about her prognosis."

"Pancho, let's sit in the waiting area," Bill tried to soothe the situation. "Don't you want to be there when the surgeon talks to us about Sara?"

They left the pre-op area and went to the waiting area. There were other people sitting and waiting for word on their loved ones' surgeries. Nick found three seats that were close so Dr. Calabrese could see them when she comes out. They sat down on the comfortable seats. Bill left to get his wife and son some coffee.

_Operating Room_

Sara was wheeled into the OR. She was transferred from the gurney to the operating table. She struggled to get comfortable but a nurse stopped her.

"Okay Sara, we are going to put a breathing tube in your throat," Dr. Calabrese told her. "You'll also have a Foley catheter inserted before we begin the procedure." She sensed Sara's agitation of having tubes in her body. "Don't worry, you will be asleep when we do that."

Dr. Chin administered the anesthesia in Sara's IV port. A few seconds later, she was out cold.

_Waiting Area_

Judge Bill Stokes returned to waiting area after he went to the cafeteria to get some coffee for himself, Jillian and Nick. He also bought a cookie large enough for the three of them to share.

"Bill, thank you," Jillian smiled as she got her coffee.

"How's Nick?" Bill asked while looking at his son who looked as if he was staring into space.

"Concerned about Sara," Jill responded. "Hold the cup near him and the smell of the coffee should get him out of that empty space.

"Pancho, here's some coffee for you," Bill said waving his free hand a few inches in front of Nick's face. "Nick, get back to earth. I know you are worried about Sara, but she is being taken care of now."

"Hey Cisco," Nick came out of his dazed feeling. "Is that coffee for me?"

"Yes, it is," Bill smiled. "Drink it before it gets cold."

Nick took the cup and sipped it slowly. Jillian had broken the cookie into a few small pieces and put in on the package it came so she, Bill and Nick could take a piece.

"I can't believe it has been more than a year since we were here," Jillian broke the silence that was hovering around her family.

"Mom, I don't really want to be reminded of being kidnapped, buried alive and bitten by those damn fire ants," Nick whined and winced.

"I know you don't," she said. "I realized that it was a short while ago that your father and I were waiting on your condition."

"That was different," Nick protested. "You were waiting in the ER waiting room. We are in the waiting room of the OR."

_Flashback – May 20, 2005_

_Jillian and Bill Stokes were sitting and fidgeting in the waiting area of the ER. They were soon joined by Catherine and Warrick. Nick was brought into one of the rooms a few minutes before. His parents and colleagues looked at each other with perplexed and saddened faces._

_"Ms. Willows, how's Nick doing?" Bill asked._

_"I don't know since the doctors and nurses refuse to let us see him," Catherine sighed. "He's alive, but he trembling and covered with ant bites. Warrick and I accompanied him in the ambulance."_

_"Where's Sara?" Jillian frantically asked. "Why wasn't she with Nick:_

_"Sara is working in different shift," Warrick tried to calmly explain the situation. "She is at the crime scene helping to collect evidence. I have a feeling Grissom is going to send her here to be with Nick. I can tell you she was the one who found where that sick bastard buried your son."_

_As if on cue, the subject of Warrick's explanation came rushing to meet with the group followed by Greg. Jillian immediately got up, approached Sara and the two women hugged and cried._

_"I'm sorry Jillian," Sara choked on a sob._

_"What for, Sara?" Jillian asked._

_"I didn't accompany him on the ambulance ride," Sara broke down._

_"That doesn't matter," Jillian tried to calm Sara. "I heard you saved him and that's what matters the most."_

_"She was inconsolable," Greg added. "I had to drive her to Desert Palm so we wouldn't have another CSI put in the hospital."_

_"I can imagine," Bill said to Greg, then to Sara. "You are a hero to our family."_

_By the time Grissom, Ecklie and Brass arrived, everyone was sitting and talking about Nick and his past. It had been a few hours and nobody came by to tell them about Nick's condition._

_"How's Nick?" Grissom interrupted the group._

_"We still don't know much," Catherine shrugged. "They are working on him and trying to keep him calm."_

_A doctor finally came out to talk to the group. Bill and Jillian got up and made a bee line to speak with her._

_"I'm Dr. Miller," the woman introduced herself. "Are you the family, friends and/or colleagues of a Nicholas Stokes?"_

_"We are his parents," Jillian said. "How is our son doing? Also, these are his friends and colleagues and they want to know about how he's doing."_

_"Your son came in really bad shape," Dr. Miller replied. "He's was shaking and sobbing hard. I understand while he was in that underground coffin, he was attacked by fire ants. We also thought he was dehydrated and hadn't eaten since he was called to that 'crime scene'."_

_"What are you doing for him?" Bill asked._

_"Mr. Stokes, we have given him IV fluids to hydrate and nourish him," Dr. Miller answered. "We are also giving him antibiotics, pain medication and medicine to counteract the venom from the ant bites. He also received some cream to help with the bites. Does Nicholas live alone?"_

_"No, he lives with his fiancée," Jillian said pointing to Sara who was talking with Catherine and Warrick. "She's the brunette over there."_

_"He's going to need someone with him at home when we discharge him," Dr. Miller sighed and responded to the strange looks Bill and Jillian gave her. "He is afraid of being left alone. I also recommend that he get counseling to cope with any future post traumatic stress."_

_"Is he going to be okay physically?" Jillian asked with concern._

_"Yes, he's going to be fine," the doctor responded._

_"Can we see him?" Bill asked._

_"He's already in Room 404," the doctor smiled. "Yes, you can see him, but make the visit brief. He needs to rest."_

_Jillian went to get Sara and to report to the small crowd about what she learned about Nick's condition. Both she and Sara went with Bill to see Nick._

_"Excuse me, but only two people can visit," the nurse said seeing Sara, Jillian and Bill as they entered Nick's room._

_"Ma'am, my son had been through a terrible ordeal," Bill almost bellowed. "You are going to let the three of us see him. He needs to see his worried parents and fiancée."_

_Without waiting for the nurse to response, Bill, Jillian and Sara rushed into Nick's room. Nick was staring into space and not focusing on anything particular. Jillian took his hand and Sara took the other._

_"Hey Pancho, it's Cisco," Bill said as he tried to get a quivering Nick to focus. "Nick, come on and get out of that void you are staring at."_

_"Nicky, you are safe now," Jillian coaxed her youngest child. "Your fiancée was the one that found where you were. The doctor says you will be fine."_

_"Mom, where's Sara?" Nick asked his mother._

_"Nick, I am here," Sara soothed him. "Look at me."_

_"Sara, you are an angel," Nick sobbed. "Thank you for finding me."_

_"It was really a team effort," Sara confessed her slight modesty. "Besides, I wasn't going to lose the sweet and handsome man that I love with all my heart and plan to marry to a sick vengeful bastard."_

_"Sara, can you stay with me?" Nick begged her. "I'm terrified of being alone."_

_"Nicky, you know that Sara has to go to work the next day," Bill interjected. "She should go home and get some shut eye."_

_"Bill, I'll stay with him," Sara responded. "I could sleep on the chair or a nurse could provide a cot."_

_End of Flashback_

Bill woke up from his nap and started to read a magazine that was provided to those in the waiting area. Jillian left to call Olivia to bring her up to date about Sara. Nick had dozed off as soon as he finished his coffee and his share of the cookie.

"Has Dr. Calabrese come out to talk to us about Sara?" Jillian asked.

"No, she hasn't," Bill told her. "I took a nap and had a flashback about what happened with Nick last year."

"I was thinking about the same thing," Jillian replied. "What's taking them so long?"

"Didn't the nurse processing Sara's pre-admission registration tell us that the surgery will take somewhere between an hour and a half to two hours?" Nick woke up and asked. "They are probably removing the tumor or closing her up at this point."

"Nick's right," Bill agreed. "It could be sometime before Dr. Calabrese talks to us."

A few moments passed when Dr. Calabrese finally appeared out of the surgery suite. She had a small smile on her face. Nick and his parents looked at her with confused expressions. Dr. Calabrese walked towards the three people waiting to hear about Sara's surgery.

"Dr. Calabrese, you are out early," Nick observed. "Did something go wrong? Is Sara okay?"

"Relax, Nick," Dr. Calabrese tried to calm him. "The surgery was very successful and without any complications. Sara has just been taken to the recovery room."

"What about the tumor?" Bill asked. "Is it malignant or benign?"

"We have to wait for the pathology report for that," Dr. Calabrese replied. "It should take a few days. Judge Stokes, you asked about the tumor. As soon as I opened up the area, the tumor was showing itself. That's why the surgery took about an hour and fifteen minutes. It was the size of a grapefruit and it consumed the right ovary. We had to remove it, but she still has her left one that is very healthy."

"Can she still have children?" Nick asked with great concern.

"I don't see any reason why she couldn't," Dr. Calabrese attempted to reassure the young man. "She still has her uterus and both tubes. I will stop by her room a few times during her stay once she's settled in to check on her."

"When can we see her?" Jillian asked.

"As soon as she is in a room," Dr. Calabrese replied. "She will be very groggy for the rest of the day, so try not to stay long."

_Recovery Room_

Sara slowly woke up and felt some soreness in her lower abdominal area. She opened her eyes and noticed her vision was very blurry. Before she was put under, she recalled having clear vision. What happened while she was asleep? She grunted in pain and that got the nurse's attention.

"Ms. Sidle, I am Vanessa, a nurse who's been taking care of you after your surgery," the nurse told her. "You are in the recovery room."

"I am in some pain," Sara's voice was raspy. "Can I get something to relieve it?"

"I'll give you some medication," Vanessa said. "I have to inject it in your thigh. You will feel a prick."

A few minutes later, Vanessa injected some medication into Sara's leg. Her patient winced in discomfort.

"Why are my eyes blurry?" Sara asked.

"They had to put an ointment to prevent the eyes from drying," Vanessa answered.

"How long have I been here?" Sara asked. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"You've been here for a little over an hour," Vanessa told her. "You'll stay for another hour. We are in the process of finding a room for you. Just relax. You just had surgery."

Sara nodded and calmed down. She started dozing off one moment and waking up the next.

About fifty minutes later, Sara was being taken to a room. The orderlies started to wheel her out in her gurney out of the recovery room.

"Do you know what my room number will be?" Sara asked.

"They have you assigned to Room 419," one order told her and she snorted. "What's so funny, Ms. Sidle?"

"It's an inside joke," she smirked at the confused orderly. "Oh, never mind."

When Nick and his parents saw the gurney carrying Sara out of the surgery suite wheeled by the orderlies, they immediately got up from their seats. Nick was the first to walk towards Sara. Bill and Jillian soon followed him. They all went to the elevator where there was a male nurse, bound for the third floor, already in there.

"Could you please press 4?" the vocal orderly asked.

"Sure," the nurse smiled and pressed the requested number.

After the nurse reached his floor, Nick was curious about where Sara was being taken to. Luckily, after reaching the 4th floor, he didn't have to wait long.

"We are going to Room 419," the orderly happily announced.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nick slightly chuckled.

"No, he's not," Sara responded.

"Sir, are you in on this inside joke?" the orderly asked Nick.

"It's something that is really in our line of work," Nick replied not wanting to divulge the meaning of the 'inside joke'.

As soon as Sara was settled in her room, a female nurse came by to interview her about her threshold of pain tolerance. She also took Sara's vitals and left the room. Nick put the bag that contained Sara's clothes for her discharge date, CDs and CD player in the closet. Jillian placed the teddy bear on the night table that was next to Sara's bed. At some point, Bill, Jillian and Nick exchanged looks to decide who would tell Sara about her diseased ovary. Nick's glare made it perfectly clear that he'd tell her. His parents gave him a kind and gentle look that spoke volumes stating that they will be there for if she needed it. He gave his meaning he'll be gentle.

"Sara, I really need to tell you something," Nick started.

"What is it, Nick?" Sara asked. "Is it something terrible?"

"It's about your surgery," he responded. "It was a complete success. The tumor was the size of a grapefruit and it consumed your right ovary. Dr. Calabrese had to remove it. I know what you are going ask and the answer is that the left ovary is healthy. The bad ovary has been taken to pathology to make sure it's benign. I am pretty sure it's not malignant."

"Will we have children of our own?" Sara asked.

"Yes, we shall," Nick reassured her. "We'll have a few beautiful and handsome kids. Not that my nieces and nephews aren't gorgeous and good-looking."

"Nobody's disputing that, Pancho," Bill chuckled heartily.

"Sara, I called Olivia while you were in surgery," Jillian changed the subject. "She's getting my other kids to chip in and buy you a gift basket. She won't tell me what will be in it, but I am sure it will be either food or stuff from The Body Shop or Bath and Body Works."

"I'll enjoy whatever they get for me," Sara smiled. "I'll call to thank her for her kindness."

There were a few minutes of silence. Sara's audible yawn shattered the boring silence.

"We should go to the house," Bill said. "Sara's tired and still is groggy from the anesthetic. Besides, we haven't eaten since we shared that cookie."

"Nick also has to feed the kitties," Jillian added. "Sara, you get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll bring Grissom, Brass, Dr. Robbins, Warrick, Catherine and Greg with me," Nick said.

"Just don't bring Hodges or Ecklie," Sara smirked.

"They will only get reports about your condition and that's all," Nick grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sara said sweetly and they kissed.

Sara slept a little after Nick, Jillian and Bill left the hospital. When she woke up, a nurse came by to give her green (lime) Jell-O and a cup of vegetable broth. She ate the Jell-O, but could hardly drink the broth for some reason. Another nurse came by to take her night time vitals and left the room. Sara turned on the television since FI (Forensic Investigation): Boston was showing at the time. She was dozing off and waking up a few times that she missed much of the storyline. Finally, she was asleep.

TBC


	12. Visiting Hours

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past three months.

Sara is recuperating from her surgery and receives visitors throughout the day.

A/N: I had my surgery back on March 29, 2006 which was a Wednesday. I was still groggy so I missed much of the CSI: NY episode that was showing. However, the day after, I was able to watch the CSI episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Visiting Hours

_The Next Day_

Sara was wide awake the day after her surgery. Tina came by to remove the Foley, take another set of Sara's vitals, check and replenish her IV fluids about two hours ago. Another nurse stopped buy to give her breakfast of lemon Jell-O, vegetable broth, coffee and a cherry popsicle. (AN: In defense of this meal, I had the Jell-O, broth, clear beverage and popsicle diet AKA clear liquid diet the day after my surgery – breakfast, lunch and dinner). She ate the popsicle first since it would melt. Then she ate the Jell-O, broth and drank the coffee. The coffee was nasty and tasted like rocket fuel.

I hope Greg pays me a visit today, she thought. Maybe I could ask him to bring me a thermos of his Blue Hawaiian. This is the stuff the hospital makes from liquefied mud.

A nurse came in and took the tray from the table and left. Sara turned on the television and proceeded to channel surf.

"It's a part of a nutritious breakfast!" the TV shouted as Sara changed the channels. "Some assembly required. Las Vegas Police are still looking for the missing teenager. Operators are standing by, so call now. You just shake, swirl, tap and buff. Have you called Jenny yet?"

"Looks like the little lady sure could use some company!" a male voice with a thicker than normal Texas drawl said.

"Nicky, thank goodness you're here," Sara smiled. "I got bored changing channels."

"Good thing I came in time," Nick chuckled. "I would want to see my beautiful and intelligent fiancée to pull out her hair after going nuts!"

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Sara, I am offended," he pouted. "I came here to see you and you just want to see my parents."

"Aw Nicky, I wanted to see you," she felt bad for insulting him. "I just wanted to know where your parents were."

"I was joking," he replied earning him a slap in the arm and he winced. "Sara, you're supposed to be recuperating, not beating up your fiancé. Anyway, my parents are looking for a parking space. We have brought you a surprise visitor."

At Nick's mention of a surprise visitor got Sara's curiosity working. She wondered if it would be Catherine, Grissom, Brass, Warrick or Greg. If it was Greg, she could complain to him about the crappy coffee and beg him to bring her a thermos of Blue Hawaiian. The sound of Nick's cell phone disrupted Sara's thoughts.

"Stokes!" Nick answered his cell. "Mom, where are you?"

"Nick, we have found a parking space," Jillian replied. "How's Sara doing?"

"It looks like she's doing fine," he responded. "She's looking forward to see you, dad and this surprise visitor."

"We'll see you soon, bye," she said.

"Bye," he grinned and hung up.

"I take it that I will see your parents and this surprise visitor really soon," Sara smirked.

"At this time, it's probably difficult finding a decent parking spot," he agreed.

There was a brief silence between Nick and Sara.

"Nicky, how did you sleep without me?" Sara asked. "I know that last year, you couldn't without having nightmares."

"I slept pretty well," Nick smiled. "As for the nightmares, I have my moments, but they aren't as much as they were last year. Sphinx and Nefertiti kept me company. Nefertiti slept on your pillow."

"I am happy that you haven't had any nightmares," she smiled. "I know she loves to sleep on my pillow."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I was still groggy from the anesthetic," she responded. "I was looking forward to watching an episode of FI: Boston I had missed the first time. I was dozing off and waking up so I didn't catch much of the story. Did you watch it?"

"Yeah, and it was an awesome episode," he smirked. "They'll repeat in another channel, so I won't give you any spoilers. I will tell you that Katie and Alan worked together and there was a little flirting."

"The writers better put them together," she softly chuckled. "I am looking forward to the next season of FI: Forensic Investigation, FI: Atlanta and FI: Boston."

"Sara, their season finales were last month and you are looking forward to a new season," he was astonished.

"I have to find out if Holmes of the Seattle series is going to chose Rebecca or Princess Ashley," she gave him an innocent look.

Both Nick and Sara weren't aware that Bill, Jillian and another person had entered Sara's hospital room. Bill loudly cleared his throat to get the young couple's attention.

"Hey Mom, Cisco and Greg, you are finally here!" Nick smiled.

"Greg is the surprise visitor?" Sara asked.

"Nick and his parents picked me up at my apartment and brought me here," Greg answered. "How are you feeling? Nick told me about your surgery on our way here."

"I am still sore and coming to terms that I will have to deal with only one ovary," Sara's mood dipped slightly. "I am going to be fine."

"So Sara, how did you sleep last night?" Jillian asked.

"With the grogginess I was feeling," Sara said. "I slept like a baby."

"What did you have for breakfast?" Greg asked.

"They have me on the clear liquids diet," Sara shrugged. "I don't know when they will have me eating solid food. I had a popsicle, Jell-O, broth and coffee that tasted like rocket fuel."

"It's that bad," Greg winced when he heard Sara's comment on the coffee. "Do you want me to bring you a thermos of my Blue Hawaiian?"

"Yeah, please do," Sara smiled. "If I have to drink that disgusting swill they call coffee again, I may leave this hospital with an ulcer."

"Your wish is my command," Greg bowed.

"That is really cute," Bill whispered to Nick.

"You should have seen him before he became a CSI," Nick whispered back. "He was weird at times."

"I could tell," Bill smirked.

"Uh, I am going to call Grissom, Brass, Warrick and Catherine," Greg said. "I'll leave you four alone to talk."

"Ask them when they are coming to visit me?" Sara asked as he left.

Nick pulled a chair towards Sara's bed, sat down and took her hand. She looked at him and smiled.

"Jillian, let's leave the two lovebirds alone for a while," Bill whispered to Jillian.

"Why?" Jillian asked.

"I don't think we should disturb an intimate moment," he whispered. "Didn't we also promise Nick that we would give him and Sara some time alone?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I was hoping that we could go for a walk and get Sara a 'get well' card," he whispered.

"Let's get her a bouquet of flowers," she whispered. "There's a florist nearby."

The older couple left the room after letting the younger one know they're stepping out for a while. Nick and Sara were alone in the room and looked at each other in silence.

"Tina came by a few hours earlier to remove the Foley," Sara broke the silence.

"Did she talk to you?" Nick asked.

"We talked for a little while she removed the Foley and took another set of my vitals," she replied.

"I bet she will tell Warrick and he'll run here to see how you're doing," he chuckled.

"She didn't say anything about him," she stated. "I am not sure if she called him during her break."

"I think Warrick would be here within an hour or two," he smiled.

"Not unless he's at home or the lab talking with Greg on the phone," she chuckled softly.

There was a brief pause as they looked into each others' eyes. Nick release his hand from Sara's and moved the chair slightly closer to her bed.

"Sara, have you had a chance to get up and walk?" Nick asked.

"No, I still have these plastic inflatable things wrapped around my legs," Sara hissed. "As soon as a nurse comes by to remove them, I could get up and walk with supervision."

"Tina didn't remove them, yet?" he asked. "I thought she took care of that."

"It was still early in the morning and she wanted me to get some more rest," she responded. "I just want to get out this bed and walk around."

"Would you also like to get some fresh air, too?" he asked.

"I might tomorrow," she smiled.

"Am I interrupting a moment here?" a male voice that came from nowhere asked, nearly scaring both Nick and Sara.

"Greg, can't you knock first?" Nick asked with slight anger. "Do you want Sara to pop her internal stitches and the staples? She would have wound up in the OR again and have the damage repaired. Would you like to have that on your conscience?"

"I apologize for scaring you and almost hurting Sara," Greg was embarrassed. "I just wanted to tell you that I called Catherine and she will be by before shift with Lindsey."

"Did you call Grissom, Brass or Warrick?" Sara asked.

"Warrick is coming in with Catherine and Lindsey," Greg replied. "Brass and Grissom are coming tomorrow. Apparently, they have a meeting with Ecklie today that was more important. However, I got a call from Hodges and he was to see you tomorrow."

"Are you joking?" Nick asked. "Why does he was to come and see Sara?"

"He wants to see how she's doing," Greg replied.

"Guys, I am here," Sara protested. "I appreciate that you don't treat me like I am an invisible woman. I heard that Hodges wants to pay me a visit."

"We're sorry, Sara," Nick looked at her apologetically. "We weren't aware of your presence."

"I am stuck in a hospital bed," she hissed. "For the time being, I am not going anywhere."

"So, do you want him to see you?" Nick asked.

"I'll let him see me, on two conditions," she begrudgingly agreed. "I want you here with me and he has to be brief."

"You got it," Nick smiled.

Bill and Jillian had arrived a few moments later. Bill was carrying a bouquet of flowers and Jillian held a pink envelop with Sara's name written on it.

"Sara, these are for you," Jillian said as Bill put the bouquet on the table next to the teddy bear. "Here's a card that you'll love."

Sara opened the envelop slowly and saw a beautiful and simple looking card. It had flowers and butterflies on the front. Inside, it was blank except for a handwritten message saying 'Sara, we hope you get well soon! Love, your future family!"

"Thank you," Sara smiled with tears.

"You're quite welcome," the older couple said in unison.

A nurse entered the room to give Sara some Ibuprofen and to check on her.

"Ms. Sidle, do think you are ready to walk around the station?" the nurse asked. "Dr. Calabrese called and she'll be here in about an hour to examine you."

"I could try," Sara smirked. "Being stuck in this bed is driving me nuts!"

"Let me remove these things from your legs," the nurse said as she lifted the blankets and removed the inflatable plastic things that were wrapped around Sara's legs. "I'll help you up."

"Can I join her?" Nick asked.

"Sure, you can," the nurse replied.

"Before anything, I have to go to the bathroom," Sara grimaced.

"Well, we wouldn't want to you to pee in the hallway," the nurse chuckled.

Sara tried to get out of the bed, but felt the sensation of the incision on her lower abdomen. The nurse gently helped her out the bed and into the bathroom. Once Sara was finished with the bathroom, she was accompanied by the nurse and Nick. She also had her IV on tow. They walked around the nurses' station slowly until they returned to the starting point.

"Are you up for another round?" Nick asked.

"Not right now, I'm a little tired" Sara replied. "I might go for another round later in the afternoon."

"That's fine, Sara," the nurse said. "You don't have to be a marathon runner. Just take it easy for a while."

They returned to the room and Sara was helped back into the bed. Nick's parents and Greg were still in there talking about work.

"Nick, let's get going," Jillian said. "Sara needs to rest and Greg has to get ready for work. We can see her later or tomorrow."

"Besides, Dr. Calabrese might want to examine Sara without a bunch of people around," Bill insisted.

"Sara, get well soon," Greg smiled as he gingerly hugged Sara and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bill and Jillian hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. They told her to rest and that they'll see her tomorrow.

"Darling, I love you and I'll see you soon," Nick smiled. "Don't give Warrick, Catherine or Lindsey any trouble."

"I don't think I will," Sara giggled. "I love you, too, Cowboy."

When Nick hugged Sara, it was very gentle. However, when he kissed her, it was a little more passionate. It wasn't until Jillian cleared her throat that Nick realized it was time for him to go home. He joined his parents and Greg and the left the room. Sara was alone again in her hospital room. She turned on the television and flipped the channels until she saw What Not to Wear on TLC.

"Good morning Sara, how are you feeling?" Dr. Calabrese asked as she entered the room. "How did you sleep?"

"I'm feeling sore," Sara took a breath and replied. "I slept pretty well. Sometime ago, I walked around the nurses' station. I only did one lap, but I hope to get up to maybe two or three before I go home."

"That's terrific! I'm going to look at the incision," Dr. Calabrese told her. "Afterward, I'll listen to your lungs and heart. If you lower the blanket down to your knees for me and lift your gown up, I'll begin."

Sara lowered the blanket and slightly pulled up her gown. Dr. Calabrese slowly removed the bandage from the abdomen and examined the wound. She then replaced the bandage with a fresh one and allowed Sara to lower her gown. She prepared her stethoscope and listened to Sara's lungs and heart. Sara took some deep breaths when Dr. Calabrese put the stethoscope in a few areas of her upper and middle back.

"The incision is healing fine," Dr. Calabrese finally spoke. "I think you will have the staples removed before you are discharged. Your heart is fine. However, I noticed that you might have a small amount of fluid in your lungs. That's normal after surgery. I want to use that breathing apparatus so you don't get pneumonia. You don't need to be on oxygen anymore."

"How many times do I have to do this?" Sara asked.

"I think you could start by trying for at least 50 ml for today," Dr. Calabrese responded. "Do this exercise ten times an hour, if you can."

"I'll try my best," Sara responded.

"That's good," Dr. Calabrese smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Say hello to Nick and his parents for me when you see them."

"I will," Sara smiled back.

Dr. Calabrese left the room and Sara started did the breathing therapy. A few minutes later, nurse came by to bring Sara a lunch of grape popsicle, cherry Jell-O, imitation beef broth and a cup of coffee that was both insipid and tepid.

I should have told Nick to bring me a thermos of organic vegetable broth, Sara thought. I don't think I could take this sad excuse for nourishment any longer. I want real food!

When she finished her sad lunch, she watched a soap opera that bored her out of her skull. She gave up and turned off the TV and wanted to sleep. There were footsteps of three very familiar people that broke Sara out of the sleepiness. She looked and saw they were Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey.

"Hey girl, how are you feeling today?" Warrick asked.

"I am more awake than yesterday," Sara smiled. "The incision area is sore, but with the pain meds, it's a little bearable."

"Glad to hear that," Catherine beamed. "The lab isn't the same without you."

"Don't forget that Nick is taking some time off to take care of me," Sara added.

"Well, I'm sure the lab isn't the same without Uncle Nicky," Lindsey chuckled.

"Hodges is whining more than ever," Warrick announced. "He is bugging Grissom too much since you and Nick have been gone. We are almost powerless to stop him and Ecklie allows him to do that. You and Nick are the only ones that can put him in his proper place."

"He's coming to visit tomorrow," Sara grimaced. "Nick will be there and we'll talk to him. Enough about Hodges, I want to know what you have been up to."

"I got all As on my report card," Lindsey grinned.

"Congratulations, that's wonderful," Sara smiled.

"Warrick and I finished our case last night," Catherine said.

"It took us a while because we needed Grissom's expertise on bugs," Warrick commented. "It was a tricky decomp case."

"Oh, those dreaded decomps," Sara softly chuckled.

"Who else had visited you besides Nick and his parents?" Catherine asked changing the subject.

"Greg did and he promised to bring me a thermos of Blue Hawaiian," Sara replied. "He was a surprise visitor that Nick and his parents brought with them."

"I bet he was," Warrick smirked. "Sara, I'll make sure that Greg makes good on this favor."

"Will Grissom and Brass visit you?" Lindsey asked.

"From what I was told," Sara replied. "They should be here tomorrow."

"They had a meeting with Ecklie," Catherine explained. "I am pretty sure that Grissom thought it was a chewing out session."

"It was just a supervisor's meeting," Warrick clarified.

"I think he sometimes begs to be chewed out," Sara giggled.

"Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't," Warrick said. "Sara, did Tina take care of you at some point during your stay?"

"She was here this morning when I woke up," Sara explained. "She checked my vitals, replenished my IV fluids and removed the Foley."

"Did she say anything about me?" he asked.

"She didn't say much," Sara replied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Relax, Sara, I was just curious," he succeeded in calming her anxieties.

The visit lasted another half hour with light joking and some stories. Lindsey gave Sara a tin of cookies with a funny get well card signed by her and Catherine. Warrick gave her another card that had a picture of a kitten in bed. A few hours later, Sara was greeted with a dinner of orange popsicle, lime Jell-O, imitation chicken broth and lukewarm tea. A nurse stopped by to check Sara's vitals, replace the IV fluids and give her some pain medication. Sara watched a little TV and fell asleep.

TBC


	13. More Visiting Hours

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past seven months now.

Sara continues to recuperate and receive visitors. She's also surprised by some good news.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

More Visiting Hours

After Sara woke up, she was helped to the shower. The bedding as well as her hospital gown was being changed and the room was being cleaned. After a quick and careful shower, she was dried and put on the new gown. She felt refreshed and returned to bed. A nurse came by the room and measured Sara's vitals.

"Good morning, Ms. Sidle," another nurse entered. "Looks like you are off the clear food diet."

"What am I going have for breakfast?" Sara asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" the nurse asked with a chuckle and left.

Sara slowly removed the lid off one dish and saw it was three slices of French toast with a beautifully sliced strawberry on top. There were two sausage links next to the toast. She opened one of the containers on they tray and it appeared to be oatmeal or some other sort of gruel. Right behind the slop there was a small plastic container sealed with foil that held some orange juice. A few inches across the juice was a covered cup that contained 'liquid mud' or 'rocket fuel'

Greg better bring me that thermos of Blue Hawaiian or he will rue the day he gave me his word, Sara thought as she ate her breakfast in silence.

Sara watched some TV after she finished eating her breakfast. It wasn't the best French toast and she preferred the diner's, but it was a change from the dreary clear fluid diet she had to endure after the surgery. She put the sausage links on a napkin and wrapped it for Nick when he came to see her.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling today?" Nick asked as he entered the room.

"Not as sore as I was yesterday," Sara sighed. "You aren't going believe what I had for breakfast just now."

"They took you off the popsicle, Jell-O, broth and 'rocket fuel' diet?" he asked with one brow raised.

"Yeah, I had French toast, some oatmeal and orange juice," she happily replied. "There were sausage links, but I didn't eat them. I have wrapped them in a napkin for you. Also, I didn't touch the 'rocket fuel' or 'liquefied mud'."

"I'm glad you didn't," he smirked. "I called Greg before I left and he told me that he's preparing two thermoses of Blue Hawaiian."

"Why two?" she asked in confusion.

"I guess he felt bad you were stuck drinking this crud before," he chuckled. "He'd better bring them or he'll have Warrick, you and me to answer to."

"Greg will get smacked by me," she giggled. "I forgot to tell you that they had cleaned the room, changed the bedding and my gown and I had a shower."

"That's why you look so happy," he smirked. "Also, you smell like fresh flowers."

"You always butter that toast, Nicky," she beamed.

"Sara, you know that I always love to butter your toast," he winked at her. "I know what you are going to ask and the answer is my parents are taking a tour of the Las Vegas Metro area with Catherine and Lindsey."

"I have a feeling that your parents will be driven crazy by a teenager," she laughed.

"They have teenaged granddaughters," he gently reminded her. "I think they can handle Lindsey Willows."

"She can be more like a teenaged female Tasmanian Devil," she chuckled.

"Believe and trust me," he smirked. "They can handle her."

"Am I interrupting a Snickers moment?" Greg asked as he appeared at the doorway with a beige canvass bag.

"Not really, but this is a very tame Snickers moment," Sara smiled. "Greg, did you bring me your Blue Hawaiian as promised. If you didn't, Nick and Warrick will beat you up."

"You don't have to worry about me getting beaten up," Greg chuckled. "In this bag, I have two thermoses filled with the Graveyard shift's favorite coffee."

"I'll tell Warrick that he'll be disappointed that he won't help me beat up our Greggo," Nick joked.

"You should moonlight as a stand up comic," Greg joked back.

"Guys, grow up!" Sara protested. "Greg, thank you for the coffee and sparing me from drinking that awful swill."

"Just getting better is all the thanks I want," Greg smiled.

"Can you stay and chat with us?" Nick asked.

"No, I have to get going," Greg replied with a slight heaviness in his voice. "I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour. It's for my annual checkup."

"Good luck and don't give your doctor any grief," Sara chuckled.

"Hey, I am a good boy when I see my doctor," Greg defended himself. "It's her nurse that likes to torture me. I think she went to the Marquis de Sade's School of Nursing. She gets her kicks out of making me her favorite human pin cushion when she was to take a sample of my blood."

"Good luck with your appointment," Nick said.

"Thanks," Greg gave a small smile. "Sara, enjoy that coffee."

"You know I always have," Sara beamed.

Greg left the room and Hodges arrived a few minutes later. Nick gave him a slight glare telling him to behave himself.

"Hey Sara, I heard about your surgery," Hodges said. "How are you feeling? Can you still have children?"

"I am still sore from the surgery," Sara explained. "The tumor consumed my ovary and they had to remove it. I still have my other ovary and that's a healthy one. They still have to analyze the tumor to determine if it's benign or malignant. Chances are, it will be benign."

"Hodges, why do you want to know whether Sara can have children or not?" Nick asked.

"I am just curious," Hodges replied.

"I would like to wait until I know the official results," Sara tried to make peace. "Nick and I are hoping for the best, but prepared for the worst."

Nick smiled at Sara's response. He thought the pending results were none of Hodges' business.

"I got you a little present," Hodges smiled as he gave Sara a floral print gift bag. "All the lab techs chipped in for this gift. Inside, there's a card that Archie picked out and we all signed it."

Sara took out the magenta tissue paper and dug into the bag. She was shocked to see a toy cat.

"That looks like our little Sphinx," Nick said.

"Hodges, when you get back to the lab," Sara told the lab tech. "Tell your fellow techs that I thank them for this cute gift."

"Why don't you look at the card?" Nick asked.

"Aw, it has Garfield," Sara smiled as she looked at and read the card. "This is so cute and typical mean Garfield fashion. I love your signatures."

"I am glad you like it," Hodges smirked. "I have to go home now. I wish I could spend more time here, but I have to get ready for a meeting with Ecklie."

"Have fun!" Sara and Nick said as Hodges left.

After Hodges left, Nick and Sara were looking at each other with bewilderment. Sara shrugged her shoulders as Nick looked out the door in with a combined expression of confusion and frustration.

"So much for a visit," Sara said with perplexity in her voice.

"David Hodges does make cameo appearances," Nick sighed. "I think Ecklie has him wrapped around his middle finger. What a kiss ass!"

"Nick, don't forget he save us from getting blown up when we rescued you from that coffin," she gently reminded him.

"I am grateful for that," he smirked. "Still, he is a kiss ass!"

"Let's agree on those two things," she beamed.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Good morning, Nick and Sara!" Dr. Calabrese entered the room. "Sara, how are you feeling today?"

"I am still feeling sore," Sara said. "Nevertheless, I am a little better."

"Nick, I am going to exam Sara," Dr. Calabrese. "Do you want to stay here or wait outside? I am not going to do an internal exam."

"I'll stay for moral support." Nick winked at Sara and held her hand.

Dr. Calabrese looked at the incision and proceeded listen to Sara's heart and lungs.

"Sara, I have some good news for you," Dr. Calabrese smiled.

Nick immediately let go of Sara's hand and turned to face the doctor.

"What is it?" both Nick and Sara said at simultaneously.

"I got the results on the tumor and it's benign," Dr. Calabrese happily announced. "Also, you get to go home tomorrow."

"That's excellent!" Sara beamed.

"However, I want you to rest for the next two weeks," Dr. Calabrese said. "When you return to work, it will be lab and desk duty. You will need to have medical clearance to return to the field. Nick, make sure she doesn't do much."

"I think Sara already knows that," Nick chuckled slightly. "Besides, we've told you that my parents are here from Dallas to help her."

"I will see you for the follow up examination," Dr. Calabrese said. "One more thing, if I don't see you tomorrow to check you out, one of the doctors from my office will by to discharge you. Take care of each other."

"We shall," Sara smiled.

Dr. Calabrese left, but not before shaking Nick and Sara's hand.

"Sara, I am going to lunch in a few minutes and go home for a well deserved nap," Nick said. "I will be back in a few hours. Tell Brass and Grissom I said hi if I am not here when the visit you."

"Don't worry, Nicky," Sara chuckled. "I'll say hi to them on your behalf."

He kissed her and left the room. It was five minutes after he left, a nurse came by to take another round of Sara's vitals and left. Another nurse entered for a different reason.

"Ms. Sidle, I am going to take your lunch order," she said. "Today, your entrée choices are macaroni and cheese, BLT or hamburger."

"I'll have macaroni and cheese," Sara replied.

"You also get a roll," the nurse. "The meal comes with fresh fruit, two cookies and your choice of drink."

"I'll have iced tea," Sara smiled and the nurse left.

Sara struggled to get up from bed and went for a walk around the nurses' station. She managed to walk almost briskly for three laps. She returned to her room and watched a baseball game. It was the San Francisco Giants vs. the Pittsburgh Pirates. At least she wouldn't have to hear a gentle tirade from Nick if her Giants played against his Rangers. It was already the top of the fifth inning when her lunch arrived. She ate it with slight gratitude, but she had better macaroni and cheese entrées than this one. She dumped the ice tea on her finished plate and poured the Blue Hawaiian into the cup. Every sip she took was savored slowly. She would have to call Greg to thank him for the two thermoses of Blue Hawaiian. After she finished her cookies, she pushed the tray table aside and relaxed while watching the game.

"Hey Sara, how are you doing?" Grissom asked as he entered the room with Brass and a woman that Sara didn't know.

"Could be better, could be worse," Sara replied. "I am still sore, but that's expected. My surgeon came by to examine and gave me some really good news. The tumor is benign and I get to go home tomorrow."

"Congratulations, Sara!" Brass smiled. "Just rest, recuperate and let Nicky and his parents take care of you."

"So, how are you doing?" Sara asked. "How is the lab? Who is that woman with you guys?"

"We're fine and so is the lab," Grissom answered.

"Gil, let me introduce myself to your friend," the woman intervened before Grissom could introduce her. "I'm Lady Heather."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Heather," Sara said. "I am Sara Sidle."

"I think I might have seen you before," Lady Heather looked at Sara. "Weren't you helping investigate the monster who killed my daughter?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to meet you," Sara responded.

"Well, we meet now," Lady Heather said.

"Ecklie was asking about you," Grissom grimaced. "I told him you had surgery and it was a success."

"Did he say anything else?" Sara asked.

"He told me to tell you to get well soon," Grissom replied. "I know you're going to ask about his tone or if he meant it. He sounded kind and sincere."

"I am sure Nicky would take issue with Ecklie if he wasn't," Brass chuckled. "Speaking of Nicky, where is he?"

"He went to get a bite to eat," Sara said. "He also went home to take a nap. I am pretty sure he fed the kittens."

"How many cats do you and your fiancé have?" Lady Heather asked.

"We have two, a male named Sphinx and a female named Nefertiti," Sara smiled.

"You have an Ancient Egyptian theme with those names," Lady Heather inferred. "That was when cats were revered and worshipped."

"Nick originally wanted to name them Austin and Abilene after two cities in his native Texas," Sara smirked. "I argued for the Ancient Egyptian them and he came around. He thinks Sphinx and Nefertiti suit them just fine."

"What was that about Sphinx and Nefertiti?" a male voice with a Texas drawl asked.

"Hey Nick, I was just telling Grissom, Brass and Lady Heather about how you wanted to name our feline babies Austin and Abilene," Sara smiled as Nick entered the room.

"Didn't I eventually agree to Sphinx and Nefertiti?" Nick responded with a question.

"Yes, you did considering we almost came to blows over it," Sara lightly chuckled.

"How have you guys been treating my fiancée?" Nick asked. "I hope you weren't putting her through an interrogation!"

"We would never do that to Sara," Brass chuckled. "We're just visiting her and introducing her to Lady Heather."

"Sara gave us the good news," Grissom told Nick. "Just make sure she rests. When she returns to works, it will be lab and desk duty for a few weeks."

"I don't know how many people told me the same thing," Nick protested and Grissom gave him a look that meant business. "I will make sure she follows doctor's order."

"Gil and Heather, let the two lovebirds have time alone," Brass said. "We'll see guys around."

"It's great to finally meet you, Lady Heather," Sara smiled.

"Same here and get well soon," Lady Heather said.

After Grissom, Brass and Lady Heather left, Nick and Sara were able to spend some time alone.

"How was the visit?" Nick asked.

"It was great," Sara smiled. "Not like the cameo made by Hodges. I am not sure if his brief visit was a good thing or not."

"It could go either way," he smirked.

"What did you do the past few hours?" she asked.

"I went to a nearby pizzeria to eat some pizza," he cringed. "It was the worst pizza I have ever eaten. I went home, fed the kitties and took a nap. My nap was disrupted when my mom called to say that she and Cisco were still touring around Vegas and that they'll meet us in your hospital room later in the afternoon. I know what you are going to ask and they are coping with Lindsey as best as they could."

"Thanks for telling me this," she smirked. "Did you tell them anything about me?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise," he beamed. "Unless, if you wanted to tell me before."

"Keep it a surprise," she insisted. "By the way, you promised to take me to Ben and Jerry's after I am discharged from the hospital."

"My parents are coming with us," he smiled.

"I like that," she smiled back. "Could you give me a glass of water? I am getting a little thirsty and a nurse is coming in soon to give me a pain pill."

"Sure," he smiled as he poured some water from a pitcher to a glass and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled back at him.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sidle," a nurse said as she entered the room. "It's time for your pain pill. I'm going to remove the staples from your incision."

Sara took the meds with a few sips of water. The nurse adjusted the bed so it was flat. Nick sat on the chair, took Sara's hand in one of his and gently stroked her cheek with his other hand. The nurse gingerly removed one staple at time. Sara grimaced when a staple wasn't removed with such ease, but Nick was able to keep her calm. Once the nurse was finished, she cleaned the incision with an antiseptic solution and put a fresh bandage over it.

"I'm finished," she said. "Ms. Sidle, you did very well."

"Thank you," Sara smiled and the nurse left.

Nick and Sara were once again alone in the room until Bill and Jillian arrived.

"Hey mom and dad, you look a little frazzled," Nick observed his slightly exhausted parents.

"Nicholas, is this the way you greet your parents?" Jillian asked.

"No, but I was making an observation," Nick chuckled.

"Sara, how are you feeling?" Bill asked.

"Getting better slowly," Sara changed her response. "I have some great news to give you. First, the tumor infested ovary is benign. Second, I get to go home tomorrow. Finally, a nurse recently came by and removed the staples from the incision."

"Congratulations Sara, that is wonderful!" Jillian practically shrieked and gently hugged her future daughter-in-law.

"Tomorrow, we are celebrating with a trip to Ben and Jerry's," Nick insisted. "I promised Sara a trip to the Scoop Shop."

"Of course, we shall," Bill agreed.

"Hey, how was your trip with Catherine and Lindsey?" Sara asked.

"We had a great time," Jillian smiled. "They were thorough and we saw things on and off the beaten path. Lindsey was like a teenage Tasmanian Devil and Catherine told her a few times to slow down."

"Jillian, you should try going to the mall with her," Sara chuckled. "She is like a human tornado."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jillian smirked.

"Pancho, let's go home," Bill said. "Your mom and I are tired. We all know the good news. Let Sara rest and relax while she's still in the hospital. Sara, congratulations, good night and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Sara," Nick smiled.

"I love you too, Nicky," Sara purred as they kissed.

A few moments after Nick and his parents left, a nurse came to check on Sara's vitals and left. Sometime later, another nurse took her dinner order. Sara requested a vegetarian entrée and lemon crème cake for dessert. When her dinner arrived, she ate it slowly and drank some of the Blue Hawaiian from one of the thermoses Greg had given her earlier. A few hours later, she happily fell asleep, but not before having another round of vitals checked by a nurse.

TBC


	14. The Release and the Reward

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past seven months now.

A/N2: I apologize for taking long to post this chapter. My muse was elsewhere. I had to do some revisions on the first three chapters of my manuscript I have entered in a contest as well as synopsis of the story. I am keeping my hopes on neutral, but I am hoping for the best.

Sara is discharged from the hospital. Nick and his parents treat her to her favorite ice cream place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

The Release and the Reward

Sara was eating her breakfast of pancakes, cold cereal, fruit juice and the rocket fuel she replaced with the Blue Hawaiian. She was happy about going home to her fiancé and their two kittens. Her future in-laws were going to help Nick care for her. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," Sara answered.

"Hey Beautiful, do you miss me?" a male voice asked.

"Oh Nicky, I miss you terribly," she smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"I know you aren't thrilled about being in the hospital," Nick said. "You're getting out soon. My parents and I are leaving in about an hour to pick you up."

"I can't wait," she beamed. "Guess what they gave me for breakfast?"

"Let me take a wild guess," he chuckled. "You had pancakes and probably the ones in the diner are better."

"You are so right, Nicky!" she giggled. "Don't feel bad, they weren't the best. I had better at IHOP and the diner."

"I should have warned you about those," he was slightly more serious. "After I was rescued, the hospital gave me that for my first breakfast there."

"Maybe we could go to either IHOP or the diner when I feel a little better," she suggested in a sweet tone.

"I promise," he said. "Sara, I have to eat my breakfast. Cisco's voice is booming telling me to come to the table before my food gets cold."

"I definitely don't want to see my darling Nicky starve or eat a hot breakfast cold," she replied. "I'll just hang around the room or walk a few laps around the nurses' station while waiting for either Dr. Calabrese or any of her colleagues to release me. I love you."

"I love you too, Sunshine and I'll see you later," he cooed and they hung up.

A nurse stopped to take Sara's vitals and left. Sara slowly got up from the bed and went for a walk around the nurses' station. This time she was up to six laps today. Not only the nurses on her section were amazed, but so were a few of her fellow patients. When she finished, she went to the station's refrigerator, grabbed an apple and returned to her room and ate it.

Where is the doctor? Sara thought. I want to get out this place, eat some Ben and Jerry's ice cream, go home to recuperate and be with my fiancé.

An hour later, she was pacing like a caged animal. She still was wondering where her doctor was. The pacing stopped when Jillian, Bill and Nick entered. She looked at Nick, walked towards him and they were in a gentle embrace.

"Hey Gorgeous, you are itching to get out of here," Nick smirked.

"You wouldn't believe how badly I want to get out of here," Sara heavily sighed.

"I know you do," Jillian overheard Sara. "You have to wait for the doctor to discharge you."

"Pancho, do you have the number of Sara's doctor?" Bill asked. "Maybe you could call the office."

"I have the card in the wallet," Nick searched his wallet. "I keep a card from all of our doctors. Sara also keeps one of each. I found it!"

Nick excused himself and went into the hallway to make the call. He came back after hanging up and shook his head.

"The line was busy," Nick said. "I'll try again about an hour later."

"Let's wait," Sara insisted. "Someone could come now or in half an hour."

"Sara, why don't you do a few laps around the station," Jillian said. "You seem stressed out. Calm down!"

"Mom, I'll go with her," Nick told her.

Sara walked around the nurses' station while Nick had to lightly sprint to catch up with her. She smiled at him when met up with her.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked with a chuckle.

"Just wanted to keep the most beautiful woman in Vegas company," Nick smirked.

"I am glad you joined me," she smile and held his hand.

They returned to after walking seven laps around the station. Bill and Jillian were sitting on the chairs. Jillian was staring out the window while Bill was half asleep. Sara sat on the bed while Nick was pacing around the room until he heard his dad groan.

"Cisco, did I wake you?" Nick asked.

"No, you didn't," Bill yawned. "I was dozing on and off."

"The doctor still didn't show up," Jillian added when she heard the conversation.

"I just want to get out of here," Sara whined.

"I know you do," Bill tried to calm his future daughter-in-law.

The nurse that came to take meal orders and deliver them arrived.

"I see you are staying for lunch," she told Sara. "Today, the options are grilled chicken Caesar's salad and roast beef sandwich."

"Would it be possible to get a veggie burger instead?" Sara asked.

"My fiancée is a vegetarian," Nick added.

"I should have known," the nurse smirked. "Do you want fries with that?"

"Sure," Sara smiled.

"I'll get that too you lunchtime," the nurse said and left.

"We'll stay with you," Jillian told Sara.

"You don't have to do that," Sara insisted. "You could go have lunch at the cafeteria."

"We ate a big breakfast," Bill replied. "Pancho made some omelets and those are filling."

"I know," Sara chuckled. "Nick sometimes makes me an omelet with mushrooms, onions, tomatoes and some sort of cheese. I have to eat a light lunch hours afterwards."

"You know that I am a good cook," Nick smiled.

"We know that, Nick," Sara winked at him.

The four of them chatted some more before a nurse stopped by to do another check of Sara's vitals. It would be another hour until Sara got her lunch. Bill and Nick left the room to get some soup for themselves and Jillian. At everyone was getting fed and nourished.

"I have had better veggie burgers at our favorite diner," Sara whined a little. "I even had some of the best in Dallas and San Francisco."

"This soup is too salty and bland," Bill protested. "This makes school food taste like a five star gourmet restaurant meal."

"Bill, let's not exaggerate here," Jillian winced.

"Where is the doctor?" Nick was growing impatient.

As if on cue, a young woman around Nick and Sara's age entered the room wearing a lab coat and picture ID around her neck. She approached Sara's bed.

"Ms. Sidle, I am Dr. Simone Gomez," the young doctor introduced herself. "I am a colleague of Doctors Rogers and Calabrese."

"Are you here to discharge me?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I am," Dr. Gomez smiled. "You know that the tumor's benign. How are you feeling?"

"I am a little sore, but getting better," Sara replied.

"I am going to give you a brief examination and look at the incision," Dr. Gomez. "Who are these three people?"

"This is my fiancé Nick Stokes," Sara made the introductions. "These are his parents Bill and Jillian."

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. Gomez and the Stokes shook hands.

Dr. Gomez took a stethoscope and listened to Sara's heart and lungs. She looked at the incision and replaced the bandage.

"Congratulations Sara," Dr. Gomez said. "You are well enough to go home. I will be right back with your discharge papers and instructions."

About fifteen minutes later, Dr. Gomez returns with paperwork for Sara to sign and instructions about her meds and what to do and not to do. Sara was given her copies of the papers.

"Nice to meet everyone," Dr. Gomez smiled.

"Thank you!" the four of them said and she left.

"Cisco and I are going to get the car," Nick said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jillian asked.

"You stay here and help Sara change to her street clothes," Bill told her.

"Ms. Sidle, would you like to walk or be taken in a wheelchair?" a nurse asked after she came to take the last round of vitals.

"I'll travel in style with the wheelchair," Sara replied.

Nick and Bill left the room while Jillian helped Sara change. After Sara was dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a gray Harvard t-shirt, a teenage volunteer arrived with a wheelchair.

"Hi, my name is Deanna and I am going to wheel you out of here," the teenager said. "So, hop in and I will get you out of here shortly."

Sara sat on the wheelchair with her stuffed animals while Jillian carried Sara's bag. Deanna wheeled Sara out of Room 419 with Jillian following close by. They went in the elevator and descended to the lobby. Once they were out of the hospital building, Nick's Denali was parked at the patient pick up area. Jillian took the bag and put in the back. Bill and Nick helped Sara out the wheelchair and into the SUV, but not before thanking Deanna for her assistance. Once everyone was buckled in, Nick started to drive. The ride to the nearest Ben and Jerry's Scoop Shop was in silence. When they arrived, Nick parked at a spot that would enable Sara to get out and in with little or no discomfort.

"Do you need help?" Bill asked Sara.

"Yeah, it hurts still," Sara replied.

"Pancho, come and help Sara," Bill called out to Nick.

"It's going to take time for the incision to heal," Nick said to Sara. "Take it easy for a while."

After Bill and Nick assisted Sara out of the Denali, they joined Jillian on the walk to the Scoop Shop. When they entered the place, they were amazed that there was no line and no waiting. They looked at the flavors in the display case and made their selection.

"What can I get for you?" a perky college aged woman asked.

"You ladies can go first," Bill smirked.

"I'd like cookie dough and Dublin Mudslide in a waffle cup," Sara said.

"I'll have chocolate and butter pecan," Jillian looked at the cones and cups.

"Would you like that in a cup, cone, waffle cone or waffle cup?" the woman asked.

"A waffle cup would be nice," Jillian answered.

"I would like strawberry and vanilla in a cup," Bill said.

"I'll get Vermonty Python and Chocolate Therapy in a waffle cup," Nick smiled.

When everyone had their ice creams, Nick paid for the frozen treats. Originally, Bill wanted to pay, but Nick insisted that he pay as a promise to Sara. Bill told him the next time he and Sara come to Dallas, he'll pay for the desserts. The four of them sat down, ate their ice cream and sample each others choices. They talked, joked and laughed. Even Sara make a joke about her missing ovary that her fiancé and future in-laws thought was tastefully funny.

As soon as they were finished, Nick took put the garbage in the bin. They left the scoop shop, got in the Denali and buckled up. Sara lightly slept during the ride home. Jillian woke her up when they arrived at the house. Once again, Bill and Nick helped Sara out of the Denali and into the house while Jillian carried the bag inside. Sphinx and Nefertiti were waiting for them and followed them to Nick and Sara's bedroom.

"Hey little cutie pies," Sara smiled as the kittens rubbed their little bodies against her legs. "You miss me a lot."

"Sara needs to take a shower and get some rest," Nick cooed at them. "She had surgery a few days ago. You are more than welcome to hang out with her afterwards."

Jillian helped Sara out with the shower, drying and putting on a pair of butterfly print pajamas. Nick helped Sara into bed and gave her a kiss. A few minutes later, she was asleep with Sphinx near her feet and Nefertiti near her shoulder.

TBC


	15. Recovery and Return to Work

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me the past nine months now.

Sara rests and recovers at home from her surgery. She returns to work.

A/N2: I apologize for not getting this chapter posted sooner. I think I have been somewhat negligent with my other stories. This can be explained. Back in November, I entered a contest that Court TV was having with some book publisher. Don't worry, I entered my original work (a synopsis and a few sample cleaned up chapters of a manuscript I completed a few years ago). I checked back to see if I was one of the five finalists selected to be voted by the public. Unfortunately, my name wasn't there. I am a little disappointed, but at the same time, I'm proud of myself. I am still cleaning up the manuscript, but I am finding time for fan fiction work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Recovery and Return to Work

_The Recovery_

Sara spent the next two weeks at home resting. Nick and his parents cared for and comforted her. Jillian would help Sara with the shower and dressing up. Sphinx and Nefertiti would provide feline companionship when Sara needed it.

The first two or three days, Sara had taken naps on the couch or bed. Those naps were accompanied by some bizarre dreams. One of those dreams had a naked Ecklie running around the Crime Lab whacking Hodges in the ass with a big lollipop. (A/N: Please don't flame me about this weird dream. I had some bizarre dreams a few days after I got out of the hospital. Fortunately, Ecklie wasn't in any of them.)

When she had the urge to pick up something heavy, Nick would intervene and pick it up for her. In any other circumstance, she would give him her trademark glare. She smiled and gave him copious kisses on the cheek. Every other day, he would give her a shoulder massage.

Bill left for Austin two weeks after Sara had her surgery. Jillian stayed another week before returning to Dallas. Sara was grateful for their assistance as well as Nick's.

_One Day Before Sara's Return to the Lab_

Nick and Sara were sitting on the couch watching The New Detectives. Sara rested her head on Nick's chest and he stroked her hair. The kittens were napping on the sofa and were oblivious to what their humans were doing.

"Sara, do you remember when we first met?" Nick asked when the commercials came.

"How could I forget?" Sara chuckled. "You had some sort of dust on your clothes."

_Flashback – October 2000_

_"How's the girl?" Sara Sidle asked._

_"She's in surgery and not doing well," Gil Grissom replied. "Sara, there are so many unanswered questions."_

_"I am here to try to answer one question," she added. "Why did Warrick Brown leave Holly Gribbs alone at that crime scene?"_

_Nick had just left the roof after his demonstration with the dummies. Once he exited the hotel, he approached Grissom and noticed the young brunette with him._

_"Nicky my boy, I would like you to meet my friend Sara Sidle," Grissom said. "Sara Sidle, this is Nick Stokes."_

_"I'm pleased to meet you, Nick," Sara smiled._

_"Very pleased to meet you, Sara," Nick grinned. "Grissom, you didn't tell me she's beautiful. When I heard she was a friend and former colleague, I assumed she was about your age."_

_"Come on, Nicky," Grissom hissed. "We need to get back to the crime lab. Sara, you can follow us there. Look for Catherine Willows when you arrive."_

_"Is Sara Sidle going to be here permanently?" Nick asked giving Grissom a look that resembled a begging puppy._

_"I don't know," Grissom responded. "If she is, you have to debunk that myth that you are a ladies' man."_

_End Flashback_

"I remember you gave me a tour of Vegas," Sara smiled.

"Upon learning that you were offered a job with the lab," Nick grinned. "I took you to the DVM to get your Nevada driver's license and helped you find a place to live."

"Do you recall our first case together?" she asked as she put her head on his chest.

"When Grissom, you and I were investigating the kidnapping of a young rich woman," he chuckled. "We accused each other of standing on each other crime scenes. I told you that I outranked you."

"I countered by asking you who Grissom hand picked to be on his team," she sighed.

"What about when we were about to go to that fraternity house?" he asked. "Warrick and I were in the locker room changing. You came in and complimented both his suit and my bare chest."

"You complained that it was harassment," she chuckled.

"Well, I thought it was," he growled as he stroked her hair.

"Mr. Stokes, you do have a fine chest," she purred.

"Thanks," he beamed. "Let's watch the show in silence."

_The Next Day_

Nick and Sara were in the break room waiting for the rest of shift to arrive. Grissom was still in a meeting with the Sheriff, Ecklie and the other shift supervisors. There wasn't any coffee worth drinking, meaning Greg hadn't arrived yet. So, the couple sat at the couch in slightly irritated silence until Hodges came in.

"She's back," Hodges approached Sara. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing a lot better," she smiled. "The soreness is still there, but it's not as bad as it was before."

"Will Grissom let you go back to fieldwork?" he asked.

"I'll be confined to the lab until I see my doctor," she answered.

Hodges wanted to interrogate Sara further, but Greg arrived carrying a bag of his famous Blue Hawaiian. The newest CSI noticed the slight scorns of his favorite couple and started to make the coffee. As the coffee brewed, Greg approached Nick and Sara.

"Sara, welcome back," Greg embraced Sara.

"Hey, who took more than two weeks off to help care for her?" Nick glared at Greg.

"Welcome back, Nick," Greg smiled as he gave Nick a high five.

"Look at the couple of the hour!" Warrick said as he and Catherine entered the room.

"Sara, how are you feeling?" Catherine asked.

"I'm feeling great, but I still have some pain," Sara replied.

"Hodges, get back to work," Grissom appeared out of nowhere. "Sara, glad to see you are back."

A minute later, Hodges left the break room and returned to his lab.

"I have your assignments," Grissom announced. "Catherine, you are with Greg on a 419 at Caesar's Palace. Vartann will meet you there. Warrick, you are with me on a 404. Brass is waiting for us. Sara, you are on lab and desk duty. Nick, go with Sara to help and make she doesn't wring Hodges' neck."

"Sara, it can't be that bad," Nick put his arm around her shoulder. "I will be here working with you. We'll help Bobby, Mandy, Wendy and Hodges. Besides, I have a few things up my sleeve when it comes to Hodges."

She smiled while he chuckled. Everyone else left for their assignments. Nick and Sara helped each other with paperwork. They helped the techs whenever assistance was needed. When they were with Hodges, Nick had to gently scold Sara as patience wore thin.

Her first day back at work was slight slow, but she couldn't wait until she returned to fieldwork.

TBC


	16. Back in the Field

Ovarian Grievance

Pairing: Sara and Nick

A/N: This is based loosely on what happened to me almost ten months ago.

Sara has been cleared to return to the field. Nick has a very special surprise for her.

A/N2: I am sorry for delaying the posting of this chapter. I was working on cleaning my manuscript and preparing it to be published. (If I didn't mention in a past chapter, I had lost that contest I had entered.) I recently started a new semester. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my fan fiction work. I will find a balance between my classes, fan fiction and my original writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sara, Nick or any other CSI character. If I did own the show, the final scene from 'Way to Go' wouldn't exist and the show would have beaten 'Gray's Anatomy'. I only own my original characters and this story plot.

Back in the Field

Sara survived the next few weeks in the lab. She had gone to both of her post surgical follow up exams. Dr. Calabrese cleared her to return to field work on the second visit. She passed the medical exam given by another doctor. For some reason, Hodges managed to survive the time that Sara was sentenced to lab duty. Ecklie was a hell of a lot nicer to Sara than the time she told him off. On those occasions, Sara wondered if she should have stayed home a week or two longer.

Nick spent one night a week in the lab with Sara. He didn't like to be out in the field without her. Sure, working with Warrick, Grissom, Catherine and/or Greg was okay, but he missed the presence of his favorite brunette there.

The day before Sara was slated to return to fieldwork, Nick was working with Catherine on a 419 near Henderson. As they were on their way to the crime scene, she looked at Nick who was staring into space.

"Nicky, what's the matter?" Catherine asked.

"I'm thinking about Sara's first day back in the field," Nick sighed. "She has been eager to return."

"I saw her nearly take poor Archie's head off for not looking that surveillance footage last week," she chuckled. "He was probably terrified of any future run-ins he may have with her."

"Nah, Archie's cool," he reassured his partner of the night. "I had seen them talking calmly in the break room. He knows that she is tired of being cooped up in the lab."

"Did Sara manage to wring Hodges' neck?" she asked.

"There were times that she wanted to," he laughed. "However, Ecklie walked past by and Sara didn't want to get in trouble. That son of a bitch couldn't stop her thoughts about doing it though."

"They will be safe tomorrow when she returns to the field," she smiled.

_The Next Day_

_Nick, Warrick and Sara's Crime Scene_

"Hey girl, welcome back to the field!" Warrick smiled as he pulled Sara into a hug.

"Bro, that's my fiancée you are hugging!" Nick chuckled.

"Nick, don't get jealous," Sara wanted to slap him for acting so possessive.

"I was joking!" Nick protested. "Warrick can give you friendly hugs."

"Guys, stop playing silly games and start processing the crime scene!" Jim Brass' voice boomed.

Sara looked at Brass and he looked back. He approached her and gave her a fatherly embrace.

"It's good to have you back in the field, Sara," Brass smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good to be back!" Sara beamed. "I am feeling a lot better, but I get the occasional twinges in the incision area."

"It's healing," Brass reassured her as she nodded in understanding.

"What do we have here?" Warrick asked as he cleared his throat.

"We have a decomp," Brass frowned.

"Are you joking?" Nick asked.

"Does it look like I am kidding?" Brass countered with another question.

"Not by the smell of it," Sara winced.

"This young woman was jogging when she saw a suitcase that seemed to be abandoned," Brass explained as he walked with the three young CSIs. "When she noticed a foul odor, she called us."

"Did you open the suitcase?" Sara asked the young woman.

"I was tempted to see what was inside," she answered. "When I got closer, I noticed this disgusting stench and I back away. I knew that it was a police matter, so I called you."

"You did the right thing," Nick said. "Let us take care of it."

Sara, Warrick and Nick went to work processed the crime scene. They collected everything from leaves to hairs to unknown fibers. Sara took notes and photos as Nick and Warrick took some measurements for the sketch. She also dusted the suitcase for prints and lifted whatever she could find. Warrick noticed a very pristine footprint and made a plaster cast of it. It was a few minutes before David Philips showed up to bring the body to the morgue.

"Sara, it's a great surprise to see you out doing fieldwork," David smiled. "I'm so used to seeing you in the lab since you returned from your surgery."

"I'm just glad to be out here than having to wait for evidence to process," Sara giggled. "There are plenty of lab techs that are happy to have me back out in the field."

"Sara, that isn't true," Nick corrected her. "Our fellow graveyard shift criminalists are also glad to have you doing fieldwork."

"Well, I know one who extremely ecstatic to see me here," Sara winked at him.

David carefully placed the suitcase on the stretcher and took it to the morgue. Nick, Sara and Warrick finished processing the scene. Brass had completed his questioning of the young woman who found the stinky suitcase and the officers that were first on the scene. Nick and Sara brought the collected evidence to their Denali and left for the crime lab. Warrick put his kit in his Tahoe and left to join his friends at the lab. The crime scene was still sealed and a cop was guarding.

When Warrick, Sara and Nick joined David at the morgue, he warned them when it came time to open the suitcase to breathe through their mouths. Right now, he was scanning the baggage with a fluoroscope to look for remains and anything else. He, along with the three criminalists, saw a male skeleton, two books, badly degraded backpack, a baseball cap, jeans and a mesh shirt. They went to the 'VIP' room to explore the John Doe further. As soon as David opened the case, the stench was overwhelming. The CSIs breathed through their mouths as instructed. David helped them catalogue the personal effects.

Brass was in the interrogation room of the police department with a man who reported his 16 year old son missing five months ago. None of the boy's friends had last seen him since a home basketball game against North Las Vegas. He also mentioned that he had two daughters in college and graduate school who were also worried about their little brother. Nick entered the room with a photo of the suitcase.

"I was looking for that for five months!" the man gasped. "Where was it?"

"We found it near a wooded area," Nick replied. "Did you kill your son, stuff his body into the suitcase and dump it there?"

"No, I loved my son and would never do something like that," he was on the defensive and paused for a moment. "I just remember that my wife, his stepmother, told me that she planned on going on a business trip and needed the suitcase. I didn't think much of it at the time since she needed the baggage. When I had to go to my annual medical conference, I couldn't find my luggage so I had to buy a new one. What do you know about this? Was he killed, stuffed and dumped?"

"I am going to need a sample of your DNA," Nick said. "I just need to compare it to the decomp found."

"Sure, go right ahead," the man huffed.

Nick swabbed the lining on the man's mouth and brought to Wendy. He told her to compare it with the tissues collected from the remains. Some time later, the results came and Nick went back to the interrogation room.

"I am sorry," Nick shrugged. "Your son was in that suitcase. Half of his DNA matched with half of yours."

The man broke down and cried inconsolably. At the same time, Sara and Officer Metcalf were in another interrogation room with a young woman. She had an evil grin and sat with her legs crossed. She took out a cigarette and put it in her mouth. She proceeded to take out her lighter.

"Ma'am, there's no smoking allowed here," Sara hissed as she grabbed the cigarette and lighter from her.

"Can I go outside to smoke?" the woman asked with a whine.

"No, you are being arrested for murdering your stepson," Officer Metcalf was about to handcuff her.

"Why did you do it?" Sara asked.

"I wanted my husband all to myself," the young woman replied proudly and without remorse. "That stupid punk was in the way. He was my competition for his dad's attention. I don't have to worry about his sisters since they have their own lives. I was fed up with his whining, so I shut him up permanently."

"Officer Metcalf, take her away," Sara shouted.

After the arrest, Sara left the room and joined Brass, Nick and Warrick. They watched as the victim's handcuff clad stepmother was taken away. Her astonished husband could only look at her. He left the police department in a daze/

"Don't the three of you have to shower with lemons?" Brass asked after taking a whiff of the CSIs.

"Yeah, we need it," Sara smiled. "I think anyone who was in contact with that body needs a lemon shower."

Brass just looked at her and chuckled.

"Come on, Sunshine," Nick smirked. "Let's go!"

When Nick, Sara and Warrick arrived at the crime lab, there were lab tech avoiding them due to the decomp odor. They went to the showers with copious slices of lemons in tow.

As Sara felt the water and lemon juice touch her skin, she smiled. Although her first night back in the field was disgusting, it was great to be there. Sometimes she couldn't work with Nick, but she promised herself to enjoy and cherish whatever comes her way with or without Nick.

THE END


End file.
